Deity
by ShardAura
Summary: An immortal being living upon earth with a strange scripture upon her back. What will happen if she met the creatures that possesed the knowledge to read what was on her back? To understand what she is. Features all the boys on their Chiva, but i have come up with their own Yautjan names. Rated M for future smut R&R Updated every Monday.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: **Hey guys, I know I'm not reliable with my stories but I'm hoping to see this one all the way through, I've been thinking about it for a long time and have finally been able to put it into words.  
Hope yall enjoy xx Also Only in the first part of this chapter will they be speaking Norwegian, translations are right beside. Further into the chapter speaking a language other than English, will be enclosed but these "/"  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the Alien/Predator franchise. The characters within are based on characters from the movie, though I do not know their "Yautja" names and have made some up to fill the void. Rest will be filled with oc Yautja and my own OC Character.**

08/07/1904

"Hva vil du ha kvinne?" _What do you want woman? _The man named Oleg, demanded of the raven-haired woman in front of him,

Looking at her, Oleg would of presumed the woman to be in her early 20's, she was taller than their tallest warriors easily 6'4". Her long black raven hair holding slight curls sitting below he shoulders. Keen intelligent blue eyes stared at him. She had a scar running from the bottom left side of her lip, running down her neck and beneath her clothing.

"Jeg trenger passasje til Bouvetøya." _I require passage to Bouvet_øya. The woman stated in a firm angelic voice.  
"Å Razorback jeg antar, det vil koste deg 100 kroner." _To Razorback I presume, that will cost you 100 krone. _Oleg said as he looked down to his ledger in front of him. Then being startled as a bag full of krone dropped on top of it.  
"Jeg vil forlate I dag." _I want to leave today. _The woman stared at Oleg, who was opening the bag, "je ger sikker på at det ern ok for kompensasjon å forlate I dag." _I am sure there is enough for compensation to leave today._

Oleg still silent, was rough guessing at how much krone was in the bag. Gaping at what he counted quickly, there was over 1000 krone in the bag

"Selvfølgelig vil vi også gi deg den mest luksuriøse innlosjeringsbåten kapteinene selvfølgelig." _Of course, we will also provide you with the most luxurious lodging bar the captains of course. _Oleg said formally, "Vi bør være I stand til å forlate før solendgang. Reisen tar tre måneder." _We should be able to leave before sundown. The voyage will take three months.  
_"Veldig bra." _ Very well._ The woman turned to leave, then turned her head back to Oleg, "Jeg vil være på den nærliggende tavernaen. Hente meg når alt er klart." _I will be at the nearby tavern. Fetch me when all is ready._

Oleg nodded to the woman, watching her walk to the tavern across the way.

3 months later 08/10/1904

"_It's time to wake Little One" The Being of White Light caressed her check._

Knocking, repeated knocking is what the woman heard. Rousing her from rest, the dream fading into nothing and groaning in exhaustion. She slept the entire three months for it to go quicker. For lack of better words, she hibernated, her body able to slow its metabolism down to practically nothing, heart rate as slow as if she were dead. Sometimes during hibernation, she had these _dreams_ almost real, conversations with the white being, the being was sometimes accompanied by a pitch black one that had a voice deeper than anything she had ever heard. As though they were keeping her company in a state that was near death. Although she may look human the woman in fact was not. Her hearing was that of a hound, being able to hear the slightest noise kilometres away. Her eyesight better than an eagle, being able to spy things that humans could not. All her other senses were enhanced beyond that of a human. She didn't know what she was or what her name was. She just went by Lady.

The reason for the sudden trip to the Antarctic Island Bouvetøya, was a feeling in her gut, a feeling of urgency and familiarity. She had been alive for many years, centuries, millennia. For that her memory was faulty. Barely remembering the past 1000 years of her life. But at the corners of those memories were pure feelings. One was this. Her need to go back to Bouvetøya. She had been to this island before, in ancient times, back before the ice covered the land. Even though she couldn't remember the feeling was still there.

The calling was stronger than ever.

Rising from the bed, Lady growled to herself then shouted at the door "Hva?!" _What?!_  
"Vi har kommet til Razorback."_ We have arrived at Razorback,_ A mans voice called from beyond the door,  
"Takk, jeg kommer snart ut." _Thank you, I will be out shortly. _Lady said back.

Lifting herself from the bed, she wore a simple nightgown. Plain cream in colour, Lady walked over to the mirror that was provided for her lodging. Simply because she looked female.

Undoing the tie at the back of her neck, pulling her arms from her sleeves and simply letting the nightgown fall from her body. Revealing her naked body in the mirror, she had hundreds of scars on her body, some she didn't remember and some that were more recent.  
Ladys' body was extremely toned, every curve and bump of her muscles, many years of fighting, surviving and just living. Keeping her body strong as if it weren't that way anyways.  
Her most prominent were on her back, they looked like scars, maybe birthmarks, they were a dark brown in colour and raised from the skin. Turning to see them, it almost looked like scripture down her spine. If she knew any better and she didn't, it was basically chicken scratch to her except for two words, Chosen and Guarded. With no memory of knowing how they came to be on her body, Lady has been all over the world, questioning those who held knowledge. She would question them to see if they had any inkling about her scripture.

Very few had some knowledge, one of them, about 800 years ago, was a spiritual leader of a Mayan tribe. Deep in the jungles, on curious thing for her, all she needed to do to understand a language was to listen to it being spoken and then as if it was downloaded into her memory she could fluently speak and understand. The tribe was fascinated that a person from the outside world could speak to them. Bringing her straight to their spiritual leader, Ah'Kin'Mai (He of the Sun), he questioned of the knowledge of their language. Lady sat down and explained to him, that she alone was older than practically everything on this planet, even though she couldn't remember the entire experience she remembered the past millennia. The Priest was taken aback by this, only the gods were immortal. After stating why she came, she revealed the scripture upon her back. Although Ah'Kin'Mai could only understand very little of the scripture. He let Lady to visit their temple, to see what he understood to be associated with the markings.  
Tall strong stone statues, of creatures not of this world. Broad and muscular, with engravings of serpents upon them. Lady had asked the priest of what he could decipher, and Ah'Kin'Mai told her that only 2 words were able to be translated, Chosen and Guarded. Thanking the priest, she left a day after arriving.

She may be immortal, but her skin still scars like a normal human, although the thousands of years she had been through. They piled up. Some parts of her body having scars upon scars. Although some have faded to nothing, just mere shadows of what they were. The only part of her body not covered in scars amazingly was her face, bar the one scar running from the bottom corner of her lip all the way down her neck and ending on her sternum.

Stifling a yawn, a hand covering her fanged mouth. Lady's iridescent blue eyes dragged across her body one more time, then turned to where her deep green gown was laid out. Thin material, even though It was freezing outside, temperature never bothered her, never affected her.

All dressed Lady made her way out of the cabin she had been sleeping in.  
"/There she is, the sleeping beauty!/" exclaimed one of the crew members,  
"/We haven't seen you the entire voyage ma'am./" another added,

Lady started looking about the deck, noticing that they in fact haven't reached the land yet.

"/How long until we reach land?/" she turned, looking up to helm of the ship, where the Captain was standing.  
"/We should be reaching port within the hour, look to the horizon ma'am, you can see the land./" he stated in a joyous voice, "/With the wind on our side, we will be there in no time./"

Lady looked towards the sails and true they were full and billowing in the wind. Turning her eyes to the blue horizon, she could see the island Bouvetøya. With her keen eye sight she could make out the wooden shacks of the whaling station that she was being brought to.

"/Very well, thank you Captain./" Lady said formally,  
"/Ma'am if you don't mind an old Captain asking,/" the older man looked towards Lady, "/But why was the sudden urge to come here alone? Is your husband here?/"

Lady took a deep calming breath, she knew the question was coming but the humans around her wouldn't understand. If she could only remember the entire reason besides the urge. Maybe coming here would help her with that. With a sigh she turned back to the Captain.

"/I don't know if I can explain it Sir,/"Ladys' eyes filled with a sadness that he could see, "/But I just need to be here, I don't know why but I need to be./"  
"/It's almost as if you speak from a terrible loss,/" The Captain had walked up to her at this point, "/But I can understand, as I have the unexplainable need to be out on the sea!/"  
_Maybe this human does understand, _Lady thought to herself, "/I see that I may not be the only one to have these feelings,/" She said quietly to the Captain  
The Captain placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He looked up from her to look to the horizon.  
"/The Gods must be favouring us today Ma'am,/" He exclaimed as he pointed out across the sea, "/We have made wonderful time, we will be there in minutes./"

Lady turned and saw the island was much closer, what was to be expected to be an hour was merely 15 minutes. Breathing a sigh of relief, it was mid morning and the sun felt cold. Even though she couldn't feel the cold a shiver ran down her spine.

At that moment a thunderous sound came from the sky, as a ball of fire streamed down to the island. Further inland from where the whaling village was.

Lady felt her gut clench, this is why she came here. This was what was calling her, somehow her body knew what was going to happen.

"/WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!/"One of the crew members yelled,

"/WE ARE NEARLY AT THE DOCK EVERYONE BE PREPARED TO HELP ANY OF THOSE THAT NEED IT!/" The Captain hollered his orders,

"/Roger that!/"

"/Aye aye!/"

"/Yes sir!/" the crew shouted,

As everyone hurried around the ship, Lady just stood leaning against the railing looking at the smoke trail with such intensity.

"/Captain, do you have any spare pants and a shirt? I will pay you for them of course./" Lady turned towards the direction of the Captain, projecting her voice.

The Captain was partially taken back by a woman asking for his clothes.

"/Y-yes I do../" He stammered,

"/Direct me to where they are and let me know how much you want for them./" She informed the Captain.

"/They are just in the dresser in my cabin, 10 krone will be fine ma'am. That willed easily be enough to replace once we get back to the main land./" The Captain told Lady.

With a nod towards the captain she made her way to his cabin. Walking silently past the crew members, with one thing on her mind. The thing that fell from the sky. For that she will need proper clothing, a dress will only get in her way.

_What could it possibly be?_ Lady wondered to herself,

"_I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out Little One." _The ethereal voice said from the corner of the cabin.

Lady stopped in her steps, never has she been awake and heard this voice. The one constant in her life, well two including the black voice. She peered over to the corner to see the outline of a giant humanoid, no features discernible. Just a pure white form. Lady closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Alright, just who are you? I've never known your name but you still visit me throughout my long life.." Lady said almost sadly.

"_You do know me Little One, you may not remember now but the time will come. Certainly before the next millennia arrives." _The voice chimed from her spot,

Lady continued about her business as the white being spoke to her. She rifled through the draws finding the appropriate pants and shirt. Leaning more towards the 'summer' look.

"I hope I learn of you soon," Lady said as she started pulling on the clothes, "Because I feel like I'm missing something important.. and I just cant put my finger on it."

"_**Why can't we just tell her my *white noise*?"**_ The deep voice called to the white being,

"_Because my *white noise*, she must be reminded on her own. We have seen these events and we choose to stay with her the slow way." _The white being cooed to the black, filled by a low animalistic growl, as the white being embraced the black and disappeared.

_I guess I'm ready now_, thought to herself, _I'm going to take this bag as well to store my dress. I'll leave extra krone for the Captain_

Fishing into the folds of her discarded dress, grabbing a small bag of krone she left it in the dresser knowing full well the there was over 200 krone in there. She knows that she wont be needing the money any longer.

Shoving the discarded clothes into the bag, she took the lock off the door and walked out onto the deck. The crew were all busy docking the ship none had noticed her change of attire.

Ladys' black curls flowed out into the breeze. She could easily understand the Captains love for the ocean. Lady stood at the rail watching the crew go about their business, only really becoming interested when the slid the gang plank down the side of the ship and on the dock.

"/Ma'am,/" The Captain had walked up beside her, "/Your voyage has been complete, are you going to be wanting a ship back at anytime?/"

"/Thank you Captain,/" Lady looked towards the Captain and had a small smile on her face, "/I think this is where I need to be./"

"/Very well./"He couldn't help but feel that she was ready to die, no one comes to Bouvetøya for no reason. Maybe hers was that she could die in peace down here.

Little did the Captain know that she wasn't ready to die, quite honestly in fact it was the opposite. This was the most alive she had felt in the past few hundred years. Excitement poured through her body.

"/Oh I left a bag of krone on your dresser. I took this bag as well, I hope you don't mind./" Lady remembered, "/I hope it's enough to replace what I've taken. Thank you for your hospitality Captain./"She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to show her human gratefulness.

Without another look back she took off down the gang plank and ran off towards the billowing smoke on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: **hey guys yeah I'm back so soon! I should be updating fairly often. Not going to promise anything in case I lose my inspiration. Which I hope I wont. BUT hope you all will enjoy this chapter xx**

All she could hear was her heartbeat thrumming within her ears. Running as hard as she could across the snow that covered Bouvetøya. The plume of smoke was getting bigger in her vision, she could just hear the people scrambling around the whaling station. The panicked men, at what just fell from the sky, Lady had no patience she needed to be at whatever fell right now.

Her leg muscles pumping as hard as they could, navigating the snow is harder than she remembered. Lady was extremely excited, her gut feeling was that she will learn some important things from what was ahead of her.

Feeling the incline in terrain she knew that whatever it was it was just over the hill. Seeing her breath in the air as she waved through the deep snow, she knew it was cold but it wasn't affecting her as bad it would of a normal human. Her pants were soaked from the snow melting against her warm skin.

Pulling up to the top of the hill, she stood and looked over the crash site. A giant blackened crash mark went for 300 meters in front of her. All the snow melted along the path of destruction, the deep brown soil exposed for the first time in thousands of years. Following along the streak of soil and melted snow, a reddened tube of sorts was steaming in the snow. It looked to be made of some type of metal, a metal that she had not seen in the past thousand years.

Taking a deep breath, she slid done the snow to where the blackened trail started. Taking in another deep breath through her nose, she could smell the soil, the snow and the burning hot tube. Something else faint tickled her senses something reminding her of rain and forest soil.

Upon getting closer she saw the blackened glass on one of the sides, walking closer Lady could partially see her reflection, reaching her hand resting it against the glass. It was hot, burning hot but she couldn't stop herself from touching it. Her instincts kept telling her to get whatever was inside of it.

Pulling the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing to her hand, bunching it in her fist Lady started rubbing the glass trying to get the burn marks off.

She had been rubbing it for a few minutes before she started to be able to see into whatever it was. That was when she saw a mask staring directly at her through the glass. It looked to be a plain silver in colour with some scratches upon it. And one giant marking that seemed to be purposely placed. It looked familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

_That almost looks like one of those statues_, Lady pondered to herself.

At that moment a fist came up and slammed on the glass, followed by a muted roar. Lady could feel it in her bones even if it was muffled by the container.

"Are you stuck?" she asked the creature behind the glass,

Then what took her by surprise was the creature nodding. Not knowing what to do she looked around the pod looking for anything she could get her fingers under. She could pry it open if needed, only if she had something she could hold on to.

"I don't know how to get you out!" She yelled in frustration,

Lady heard tapping on the glass, she climbed back up onto the pod to see the creature tapping on it with its claws. She then heard muffled clicking, positive it came from the creature. As if it was trying to tell her what she needed to do. Followed then by a deep growl and another roar. The creature slammed its fist against the glass with all its might.

_Maybe I can break it..._ Lady thought the herself,

"I'm going to try and break the glass. I will be able to rip the door off if I have something to grab onto!" she yelled, the only reply she got back was a tilted head and more clicking.

Standing up straight she drew in a deep breath. Her mind becoming focused on one thing. Letting out an animalistic yell she slammed down onto the glass with a mighty punch. **Crack**. A singular crack appeared, snaking down the from the top. Baring her fangs in the challenge the glass brought, she stood up straight again and brought her fist down. **Tsssschhhh**. The glass shattered inwards, that's when the smell of this creature hit her. Reminding her of the forests she once dwelled in and fresh rain. Taking a breath through her nose to savour the scent. She heard the clicking and rough deep words that she couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry I cant understand you," Lady said in confusion to the creature, "I'm actually surprised I can't understand you. But I must get this thing off so you can get out."

Another head tilt told her the creature was probably just as confused as she was.

"Uh I-i need to stand on either side of your head to get the proper leverage. I am sorry." She apologetically stammered, lowering herself through the window that she had just broken.

A growl was all that was given in response, carefully placing her feet around what she now noticed how big its head was and the hair like tendrils coming from his head. Preparing herself to place her hands on the rim where the window was. The leftover shards of glass cutting into her palms but Lady paid no mind to it when she felt large hot hands wrap around her ankles. Looking down she tilted her own head in confusion at the creature. A low growl rumbled from it, she felt it right through her body and sent shivers down her spine.

Turning back to what she was doing bracing her hands under the rim again, the rim only came up to her hips, bending her knees slightly she lifted with all her might. The groan of the metal gave her some hope that she could pull it off. She broke the seal of the capsule, growling with exertion she bent a part of the 'door'.

"I need to turn around now and lift the other side." She told the creature below her. Gaining no noise back from the creature beside the slow release of its hands gripping her ankles.

Once the grip was off her ankles she looked down as to see where her feet needed to be placed so she wouldn't accidentally stand on the creatures hair like tendrils. Using the rim of the window she braced her self pulling majority of her weight onto her arms so she could lift her feet easily. Twisting, she rotated herself, wobbling from hand to hand until she turned all the way around, looking down once more Lady placed her feet in the same spots that she was standing in before and again the pressure of its hands grasping her ankles.

Placing her hands in near same positions but on the opposite side. Again bending her knees slightly and growling with exertion, she lifted with all her might. The groan of the metal continued until it finally gave way and flung 50 feet away. All the momentum she had whilst lifting propelled her forward, and from the capsule sitting at a 45° angle she started face planting. A high pitch squeal started leaving her lips, as her world started tipping. She found herself hanging upside down facing the creatures thighs. The creature was holding her by her ankles with an outstretched arm. Lady was surprised to see just how tall the creature was. She didnt even think with the capsule being so big that it would a creature equal of size. It would of been easily 9-10 feet tall. Explaining why her 6ft4 body only came to it-his thighs.

"U-um you can let me go now," Lady stammered, but she got no response from him. Her shirt had dropped down off her body and had exposed her torso and he was looking at her scars curiously. Twisting his hand he moved her body around to see her back. That was when his grip tightened on her ankle. Lady felt a clawed hand trace along her spine where the scripture was.

_Does he understand it? _She wondered to herself.

Starting to get flustered she started struggling in his grip.

"Please let me down, all the blood is going to my head and I feel like in about to pass out..." she admitted slowly,

With grunt he lowered Lady to the ground. Her arms outstretched so she could brace herself, he let go of her ankle and she rolled onto the ground.

"Thank you.." She said quietly,

Another grunt for a response then some clicking and deep words. That she still couldn't understand. Then she heard it.

"Sain'ii." He had said,

She understood a singular word. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" Lady asked him slowly.

He then pointed at her and said, "Sain'ii." Her head throbbed when he said it. Like it meant something more. He then pointed to himself and said, "Yeyinde."

"Yeyinde?" Lady copied, the word feeling familiar yet so strange to her.

She stood up and pulled the shirt down, brushing the already melting snow off of her. Bending down she rolled the cuffs of her pants up to her knee. Not wanting to deal with the wetness fron the snow.

"Cold?" Yeyinde asked her in gruff English,

"What?" Lady took a second to process, "Oh no I'm not cold. Never have been."

"Ooman?" Yeyinde tilted his head at her,

"I.. I dont know honestly" she smiled a weak smile at him then looked away.

The clamoring voices were getting closer, the men from the whaling station and ship had caught up.

"Fuck." Lady said under her breath, turning towards where Yeyinde was she saw that he was also looking towards where they men were coming from.

"Fight?" He asked clearly,

She nodded to him, a bit hesitant to kill the ones who helped her over to here. But she wasn't about to let the only creature that knew what her scripture said die.

"/Theres the crash!/" Lady heard a man yell that was standing at the top of the ridge,

"/What the fuck is that?!/" Another man yelled when he reached the ridge,

Then the Captain of the ship she came on reached the ridge,

"/That's the woman that came on our ship!" the Captain yelled to the men, "/Shes in danger standing by that creature, look she has blood covering her clothes!/"

Lady looked down at herself, and true there was blood covering her, but it was from her hands that she had forgotten about, when she was wiping the snow off her body before she practically painted herself.

"/NO, YOU ARE WRONG!/" Lady yelled, projecting her voice to boom up to where the humans were,

"/She is wounded and delirious, we must rescue her./" One of the men said, all the others nodded in agreement.

Growling to herself at their stupidity not to listen to her. That's when they started raising there firearms.

"/Take aim!/" The Captain ordered,

Lady did something she stupidly would think stop them, she walked over and stood in front of Yeyinde. She growled lowly and yelled at the top of your voice,

"/YOU HEED TO MY WORDS, LOWER YOUR WEAPONS OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!/" she finished with a deep growl.

"/ Hold your fire men she is clearly in hysterics!/" The Captain concluded,

"That's it." Her eyes narrowed, "I didnt think humans could be so fucking stupid."

The creature behind just looked at her in confusion, he was taken back by her protective nature of him. But what he saw upon her back just made Yeyinde even more confused about her. She looked human, didnt smell human. And if the scripture was anything to go by. She was more like him than she was the humans in front of them.

Before he could even process what happened in front of him, he saw Lady coil down and launch herself forward in blinding speed.

"I told you fuckers, that if you didnt listen you would feel my wrath!" She yelled as ran towards then, her claws extending from her nail beds, fangs enlarging and pupils forming into slits.

"/The woman speaks in tongues!/" One of the men yelled, there were about 30 including the the crew off the ship.

"/She must be possessed!/" Another man yelled,

"/No she is a witch! LOOK OUT!/"

She reached the ridge and started taking them down, she didnt even hear their words any longer, she had fully zoned into an animalistic rage.

"/Shoot her!/"

One of the men let off a shot as Lady stood over another that was dead in her hands, the shot hitting her shoulder, making her drop the man as she gasped at the sudden pain inflicted. Looking down at her shoulder the bright red pucker of her skin, showing that the bullet had entered. But she didnt feel it leave.

"/YES I HI-/" the man that shot Lady started to cheer, but was cut off as he had been beheaded.

"/Fuck the creature, men fire at will/" The Captain ordered,

An all out weapons free was unleashed, as fast as they could load their guns and empty them, bullets missing Yeyinde, and Lady getting hit more than a few times. They both kill and tore through the men that were attempting to kill them. Lady had multiple bullet holes in her body, it didnt stop nor slow her down. She just kept going through them and killing. Her arms drenched in their blood, she was finishing of a kill when the butt of a gun hit her in the face. Shaking her brain and disorietating her she let a scream, feeling her nose break. Blood pouring down her face, she looked at the man who clocked her in the face, only to see it was The Captain that brought her here.

"/What are you...?/" He questioned as he started backing up in fear,

"/I'm your worst nightmare./" She growled through her teeth.

Lady launched forward, digging her claws into his shoulders then biting his throat as they fell down. She felt his heart beating on her lips, clamping down her teeth tore through his skin and ripped into his esophagus. His gurgling screams slowly died as blood poured from the wound, ripping her head back she pulled the flesh with her. Unknowingly ge was the last one left and the creature was watching her intently.

Lady was breathing heavily, unlocking her jaw the meat dropped from her mouth and onto the Captains corpse. Now she was well and truly covered in blood, her own and from those she killed mercilessly.

Yeyinde watched her take down the ooman leader. Although was confused when she didnt move to take his skull.

"No skull?" he questioned her,

"Skull?" she questioned back confused,

"You won. Take trophy." Yeyinde explained as best he could in the words he knew,

"His skull? But how do you get it out?" she said as she squatted down to the Captains body. Shifting his head side to side, with the amount of flesh she tore from his neck, she could just see his spinal cord exposed.

Sticking her hand into the open wound, she poked her nails in around the spine and grasped it with her finger tips. Pulling she felt it snap, so she gave it a huge yank the rest of the cord tore and the flesh gave way. No she was just holding the Captains head upside down by the spinal cord attached to his skull.

"Now what?" she turned to Yeyinde,

He turned to a nearby corpse that put up a good enough fight, dug his claws in around the spine and tore it out then let out the loudest roar to the sky. The roar shook Ladys' bones, exhilarating her. She took in a deep breath and let out her loudest battle cry. The feeling of pure victory made her feel amazing, it had been too many years since she killed anyone.

"Good." Yeyinde nodded at her, "Sain'ii, good."

"Why are you calling me Sain'ii?" Lady questioned him,

He looked at her with a tilt of his head, not understanding why she didnt know her own name.

"Name." He pointed at her,

"I dont have a name." She said back,

Even more confused than before, he strung the skull to his hip, then walked over to her.

"What are yo-" She tried to question,

He lifted up the back of her shirt then traced the parts of the scripture that said her name.

"Sain'ii."

"Y-you c-can read that..?" she questioned quietly as she felt him trace the letters with his claw,

"Sei-i." He answered, "Yes."

"Can you show me how to write it?" her voice shuddered at the first thought of actually having a name,

"You dont know what they say?" Yeyinde questioned the female,

"I may have known when I was younger but I've been alive for a very very very long time." She started saying, first time in 800 years that she has explained her life to another being, "I only remember so much unless something triggers it. I actively can only remember the past thousand or so years.."

Hearing the words come out of her own mouth, makes her realise how stupid it sounds. How could she have lived this long? How hasn't she lost her mind?

"Maybe the reason I havent completely lost my mind is probably because I cant remember everything." Lady, now known as Sain'ii continued, "But the last person that knew what some of the words said, they were in a remote part of the world. Took me weeks to find them. Their spiritual leader, Ah'Kin'Mai was his name. Surely dead by now aha... he translated two of the words, it was Chosen and Guarded. He also showed me their temple, where there were giant statues," spreading her arms as if trying to paint the picture, "giant warriors, with serpents on their bodies. They seemed so familiar but I could never understand why it was." Looking up to Yeyinde, "They had the same masks you wear."

"Come. I show you name." Yeyinde said as he went down the hill and over to the capsule he was in, grabbing a big enough shard of glass. He pulled out his dah'Nagara – short sword and started to write her name on it.

Meanwhile Sain'ii was looking for her bag she had dropped nearby so she could store the Captains decapitated head in it before going over to Yeyinde. He had just finished carving her name onto the glass.

"Name." He said pointedly handing her the shard of glass.

"Sain'ii..." she breathlessly said, "My names Sain'ii." Tears started prickling in the corners of her eyes, "What does it mean Yeyinde?"

"My language, 'Immortal Warrior'" He said,

"Your language? Why is my name, no, the Mark's on my body in your language?" She asked, feeling the frustration rise within her,

Yeyinde could smell her emotions change, and he could understand why. He started up a pure in his chest, instincts telling him to calm the female.

With a few clicks to himself, he tried to find the words but he couldn't. At that moment his wrist computer started beeping, the characters showing up on the screen letting him know that his escape pod had sent the sos, and someone was responding to him quickly. It had only been an hour of this worlds time since he sent it.

"I will find...out. I leave now." Yeyinde told her,

"Why?" she looked at him with sad eyes, "Why are you leaving?"

"Not home." He said matter of factly, his deep voice carrying the tone well, he did not belong on this planet and according to him neither did she, but he wouldn't be able to bring her with him without permission.

"Come back. For you. Soon." He added on the end,

"How long?" she asked sadly,

"When find reason of marks." Yeyinde said slowly,

Sain'ii nodded,

"Stay here. Easy find."

Again she nodded,

Then another loud crack in the sky sounded, but nothing appeared but she could feel it in the air, the change in the pressure.

"Your friends. They're here aren't they?" she asked Yeyinde,

"Yes." He turned to her and grabbed her chin, "I mark you. Safe."

Sain'ii nodded, preparing herself. Although she was immortal she did feel pain like any other being.

He brought his dah'Nagara up and carved a mark shaped like a bird on her forehead, but more ridged and pointy.

With blood flowing down her face she looked up him, having complete and utter trust in the creature that was so different than her but so familiar at the same time. She knew she needed to be close, like her instincts were telling her to stay. But she trusted him and so will stay on Bouvetøya until he gets back, for however long that may be.

The air change around them and indents in the snow showed that something had landed near them. Yeyinde started saying something to his wrist computer, Sain'ii couldn't understand what he was saying still but she soon forgot about that as a sleek black vessel appeared in front of them.

A ramp lowered to the ground off to the side. When it touched down, Sain'ii took a deep breath throw her nose. The scents that hit her we strong, one smelt of cocoa and fire, another smelt like the ocean breeze and the last one smelt antiseptic, almost clinical.

One of the creatures start to walk over to the capsule that Yeyinde was in. Pouring blue liquid over it, Sain'ii couldn't help but be curious, she walked over slowly to observe what was happening. The one that smelt of ocean breeze, was tall, taller than Yeyinde and certainly more muscular. He looked down at her and let out a low growl,

"What is it doing?" Sain'ii ignored the growl and pointed at the blue stuff that was eating through the metal,

She was answered by clicks and deep voices words,

"Yeyinde!" Sain'ii called out, "What is this one saying?" Still frustrated with not being able to understand them yet.

Yeyinde turned towards where she had gone to, he was talking to the healer of the ship. Finishing off the conversation with the healer. More concerned for the females health as she was still bleeding from some gunshot wounds. Even if she didn't voice her pain, he didn't want her to be in any.

Yeyinde walked up to them,

"Sain'ii," He first pointed to her, "Rah'Jah." Then pointed at the one with dark brown mottling over his exposed skin.

"Rah'Jah." She said as her eyes moved the tower of muscle, he nodded down at her, "Rah'Jah what does that stuff do exactly?"

A series of clicks and again deep guttural sounds, right now it seemed like they were arguing.

"Maybe I can guess if you guys are going to argue." She looked at it with a gleam in her eyes, "It destroys metal? It eats it. That means its corrosive. But will it eat through the ground? Or is it only unnatural things it eats. I'm curious, because corrosive stuff never worked on me. Once I accidentally got acid poured on me in the middle east. Come out fine, like it was water." Before either of the males saw what she did, it was too late to stop her.

Sain'ii placed a finger in the blue liquid and rubbed it between the finger and thumb.

"Definitely corrosive."

Yeyinde looked down at her in horror at what she just did. Even though no one could see his facial expressions, it certainly was horrified underneath the mask.

Rah'jah on the other hand was already trying to grab her hand. To get the goop off, but was taken back when she yanked her hand out of his grip.

"If you were listening to what I was saying instead of arguing, you would know that it doesn't affect me like it would for you." Sain'ii candidly said whilst keeping her hand away from his exposed skin and armour, "Here look at this." She said as she wiped the goop onto her shirt.

It started eating away at it, keeping off of her skin. She took her shirt off and put some more goop on it. Not at all embarrassed about exposing herself in front of them, but that was when the other males saw the extent of her wounds that had just gotten and all the scars elsewhere on her body. Putting the blue covered shirt on the ground she witnessed it just eat the fabric and dissolve into the ground effectively disappearing.

"Turns out I was correct about that as well." Sain'ii squared down and looked at the remnants of her shirt on the ground, her curiosity satisfied.

She heard more discussion behind her. Obviously she knew she exposed the scripture on her back to them. Lowering herself further to the ground she plopped onto the ground and started to try and dig out the bullets that didn't go all the way through.

The first one, was on her left shoulder, right on the joint of it. To be honest it was causing her a fair amount of pain. Her claws pushed into the wound, Sain'ii heard the lightest _tink_ as her claws touched the bullet. Ever so slowly she pulled it out, fresh blood was pouring out of the wound and cascading down her body.

"Its been a few years since I've been shot." She mused to herself, inspecting the bullet that she pulled from herself.

"Sain'ii." Yeyinde called the her, he could smell the fresh blood and wanted the healer to fix her before they left, "Come."

Sain'ii turned on her bum to look at where Yeyinde was, she dropped the bullet into the snow and got up as well as she could by herself. With her shoulder gone numb from clawing around the hole. She walked over to him and she saw him staring at the bleeding wound.

"Oh dont worry about me Yeyinde, I've had worse. All I gotta do is get the bullets put and they will heal up in no time." She tried to calm his thoughts,

"Blood." He commented,

"I wont die from blood loss if that's what you mean. Trust me, I was impaled for a good week before I got myself off of the spear 400 years ago," Sain'ii turned and showed the scar below her left shoulder blade, "My heart was pierced and yet I still lived. I've had plenty of things happen to me that would of killed a regular human. But I'm not regular, or human for all I care."

"Come." Yeyinde turned and started talking to the healer, Ae'Sha, before walking up the ramp and into the ship.

Sain'ii followed behind Yeyinde, taking smaller steps up the ramp than he was taking, her toes gripping onto the sleek metal so she wouldn't slip. Rah'Jah, Ae'Sha and the other one followed up behind her as they talked amongst themselves. All having plain views of her scars on her back and the bleeding wounds. She made no fuss about being exposed in front of them or about the amount of pain she was in.

When they reached the top of the ramp, Sain'ii looked into the darkened room. With her eyes adjusting she could make out the dark grey coloured steel grates that covered the floor, the walls slanting up giving it a curved interior with engraved murals on the walls. Of the warriors fighting off serpents, beasts and everything that could possibly be fought.

"Um..Yeyinde?" Sain'ii asked, "What are we doing?"

"Fix you." He replied plainly,

"You mean the gunshot wounds?"

"Sei-i."

"Then I've gotta wait for you to come back right?"

"Sei-i."

Sain'ii hummed in acknowledgment as she followed him, not looking at him but everything else that she walked past. Completely fascinated in the structure of the vessel.

"So..this vessel it flies?" Sain'ii ventured,

"Sei-i, fly other worlds." Yeyinde answered, "here."

She walked into the room that he indicated, there was a steel table that was in the middle of the room which was below the shoulders when she stood next to it. She looked around in awe, seeing things that made no sense to her. His species was so advanced compared to humanities.

"Up." Yeyinde told her, Ae'Sha walked in behind them,

Sain'ii reached up to the bed and tried to have herself up but her left shoulder wouldn't let her. Letting a hiss escape through her teeth. The first sign she let slip of how much pain she was in. Blood flowed freely from her wounds as she agitated them to much.

Furious chatter could be heard from Ae'Sha towards Yeyinde. Yeyinde almost looked apologetic at trying to get her to climb up their without any help.

"I help." He had turned to her after being yelled at by the healer,

Sain'ii walked over and stood in front of him, face to his muscular stomach. His clawed hands went underneath her armpits, _They are surprisingly soft, thought they would of been rough_ She thought to herself.

He lifted her onto the bed, careful not to agitate her wounds further. She shifted so she was comfortable on the table. Ae'Sha walked up to her and lifted a device to her.

"What's that?" She asked,

"Ae'Sha," Yeyinde pointed at the healer, "Scanner." Then pointed to the device in his hands.

"Ae'Sha," she copied, "Hello Ae'Sha."

He grunted at her and bowed his head as a show of respect.

"Why are you scanning me Ae'Sha?" Sain'ii tiles her head watching his mask, Ae'Sha answered in their language,

"See damage." Yeyinde translated for her,

Again humming in acknowledgment, she looked back to Ae'Sha watching him watching her. She could hear the quiet hum of the ship, the light tapping in the mask. Sain'ii's curiosity was now piqued, she focused on his mask again and heard the tapping.

"Why is there a tapping noise coming from Ae'Sha's mask?" She questioned, whilst looking intently at his mask. The tapping had stopped when she started talking.

It started up again when they started talking to each other.

"*white noise*wouldn't be able*white noise*looking at us." Ae'Sha was speaking, Sain'ii heard words.

She gasped, as she started understanding them.

"Shes obviously different *white noise*on her back*white noise*seen her fight. Completely animalistic." Yeyinde was speaking to Ae'Sha, Sain'ii felt her body shudder at hearing his words, his voice was deep but not as deep as the black shadows. Her head throbbed like information was being unlocked from deep within her memories.

"I can understand you..." she whispered as she grasped her head, " I can understand you Yeyinde." She looked up with tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "Yautja..." she whispered, she felt them looking at her, "Take off your mask...please." Sain'ii looked intently at Yeyinde,

"Are you sure?" He asked, in perfect clarity, she understood him perfectly. Her brain throbbed behind her eyes as she struggled internally, her own memories or memories that were implanted, were surfacing, the twin suns blaring in her minds eyes. Mighty temples, warriors of honour walking The Path.

"Please I need to remember.." Sain'ii practically begged,

Yeyinde lifted his hands to his mask undoing the tubes and cables attached it. It let out a hiss as it disconnected, he lowered it down from his face which revealed he had a large sloping forehead that the dreadlock tentacle hair sprouted from. His brows looked like spines, his eyes were of a golden hue, burning with intelligence, he had a scar above his right eye that looked like a slanted T the same as on his mask. Four mandibles protruded from his face, decomposing a mount full of razor sharp teeth. On the end of each of these mandibles, tusks at least few or more inches long. The source of the tapping noise.

Sain'ii grasped her head as her brain throbbed again.

"Her brain is swelling." Ae'Sha told him, "I'm going to sedate her."

"Sain'ii!" Yeyinde rushed over to her, "What's happened?!"

"My h-head..." she gasped whilst panting, "it hurts to remember.." she closed her eyes again and groans in pain.

"Administering 1/8th of typical sedative to the female, upper right bicep," Ae'Sha grasped her arm and injected the needle, "Female has immediately started to relax."

Sain'ii felt the liquid enter her body. The coolness underneath her skin travelled across her body.

"_Do not fret my child, this was going to happen sooner or later." The white being _came into being next to Yeyinde, she bent down and this was the first time Sain'ii saw her face in the longest of times.

"Mother...?" she whispered before everything went black and she passed out.

**Authors Note:** oh lordy man that was a long chapter for me. That was so intense sorry if you cant follow it easily please let me know and I will amend. I must admit I was absolutely cooked writing 2/3rds of this chapter please enjoy xox **R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_An: Oooooh what's gonna happen, I know what's gonna happen what do you thinks gonna happen._

_"You are nearly there my child," The White Being cooed, "Soon you will remember all you need to know."_

**_"Has it happened?"_**_ The black being walked up to her,_

_"Of course, My Cetanu, she will be remembering everything shortly. Our descendants are helping her through it." The white being said,_

**_"My dear Paya, soon everything will start happening. I will protect our daughter. She won't walk my halls until the time is right." _**_Cetanu huffed,_

_Sain'ii was sitting away from then at this time, her dream world encompassed her, the smell of old stone assaulted her senses. She looked around taking in the area, they were in a room made of stone, pale cream in colour smooth to the touch. There was a window of sorts, just a gap in the stone. It was looking out over a jungle, with trees that were unbelievably tall as they were vibrant. The sky burnt red with the twin suns, she was home._

_"Do you see us for who we truly are my child?" Paya whispered in her ear,_

_Sain'ii looked up towards her, her face a more feminine version of Yeyindes'. Her forehead slipped back to where her white locks started coming out, they were long going down her back, decorated in gold rings. Her face was pure white, her eyes were golden burning bright as she looked at Sain'ii. She wore no clothes, baring herself. Paya was extremely tall, covered in some scars and muscled to perfection. Her hide was of white mottling, so pure and beautiful. But the gut feeling Sain'ii got was just the feeling of home._

_"Mother..." she quietly said as tears pricked her eyes, she smiled as she flung herself at Paya. Paya dwarfed Sain'ii, easily being 10-12 feet tall._

_Paya embraced her child, the first recognition she has had in millennia. It was worth the wait in Payas' mind._

**_"What about me little one?" _**_Cetanu looked over to her as she finished embracing her Mother,_

_Sain'ii nodded furiously through the tears of happiness. Cetanu was shorter than Paya but still taller than Sain'ii. He stood at a 9-10ft tall, his dark face shadow any recognizable features, his eyes were a hue of brown, so vibrant and such a gorgeous brown. His body was covered in black mottling, so dark that he was practically shadow._

_"Father!" Sain'ii practically yelled, leaving her mother's embrace she ran over to the living shadow and took him in for a hug as well._

**_"Normally I would disapprove of this, but it certainly has been a long time since you've remembered us."_**_ He looked down at his daughter, so different yet one and the same._

_"What happened to me? Why are we here?" Sain'ii asked looking up at Cetanu,_

**_"Remembering came at a cost. Your brain nearly melted, we knew it wouldn't but all the same your body is recovering as we speak."_**_ Cetanu had told her,_

_"That's right my child, it has been too long since you've remembered." Paya added, "Ae'Sha is currently healing you."_

_Paya smoothed her daughter's hair down, it certainly had been a long time. Even though they had been there with her the entire time, just watching her forget them caused a lot of pain._

_"Will I still remember guys when I wake up?" Sain'ii asked, looking between her parents,_

_"We think you won't forget us ever again." Paya soothed,_

**_"It's finally time for you to live amongst your people."_**_ Cetanu added,_

_"But Yeyinde said I had to wait here until he comes back," Sain'ii sighed, "Do you know when he will come back?"_

_"I can assure you my daughter that he will be back before you know it." Paya said mysteriously, "Although I suggest you hibernate through the wait. We will wake you up in time. That way you can learn all you can about our people through us."_

_Sain'ii hummed in agreement, turning to look outside the window. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, all the different scents so strange and different yet so homely and safe. Reminding her of Yeyinde the most._

_"This is home isn't it..." She sighed,_

_"This is where all Yautja began. Except for you of course." Paya walked up beside her and looked down,_

_"So, I'm actually the same as you?" Sain'ii questioned, "But I look human?" Gesturing to herself, then back at Paya. The differences were so obvious._

_"In time you will come to resemble us," Paya then stuck her thumb into Sain'ii's mouth, pulling the lip down exposing small nubs of mandibles coming through her gum, "The change has already started, and that was just encountering four Yautja. The only reason you look human is because of the amount of time you have spent around them, and it was Gaia's request."_

_"Gaia?" she questioned,_

_"She is the creator of humanity." Paya answered, "Just as Cetanu and I are the creators of the Yautja."_

_"So, you're like gods?"_

**_"Not like Gods, we are Gods."_**_ Cetanu answered,_

_"What does that make me?" she quietly asked,_

**_"You are the child of three Gods."_**_ Cetanu told her, **"Obviously you are also a God, you have lived since the birth of Terra. May not be a full God, mayhaps a demigod."**_

_"That makes a lot of sense." Sain'ii sighed as she looked over the jungle,_

_Chatter started to fill her ears,_

_"Do you hear that?" She asked,_

_"It's time for you to wake up now my Sain'ii." Paya kneeled in front of her, "We will see you soon." She leant her forehead against her daughters, they breathed in unison and sighed._

"I'm just getting the last bullet out. Then she should be all fine." A muffled voice spoke above her. Sain'ii's ears were ringing slightly, she started opening her eyes and blinking through the blurriness. Tilting her head down to see what was tugging in her stomach, she saw Ae'Sha trying to pull a bullet that was lodged in her hip bone.

"Do you want me to try and get it Ae'Sha?" Sain'ii groggily said,

"How are you awake right now? It's only been the minutes since you went under." Ae'Sha questioned as he kept trying to dislodge the bullet,

"No idea. Never been knocked out like that before." She laid her head back down, looking up towards the ceiling of the room only to find Yeyinde standing over her.

"Hello." She said her eyes lighting up at seeing him, unconsciously she took a deep breath in through her nose, "You smell like the jungle at home." She mumbled.

"Your home?" He asked,

"No," she gently shook her head, "Yautja home. Mother and Father took me there. We were in a temple I think, and you could see the jungle through one the windows. I say window but there wasn't any glass, like it was a balcony. The twin suns burning bright in the sky, made the jungle look all dark and mystical. But the smell, I could never forget that smell."

Sain'ii seemed to reminisce her dream time that she spent with Paya and Cetanu. It already felt too long away from them, after not knowing who they were for so long she just wants to spend time with them.

"How did they take you there? No one has been in here besides us," Yeyinde questioned,

"Whenever I sleep, they come to me and take me places. This is first time in a few millennia that I've been able to appreciate it." She said plainly, "Hey Ae'Sha, why can't I feel you trying to pull the bullet out?"

"Maybe your body is blocking the pain?" Ae'Sha said as he concentrated, "I haven't administered any pain blockers only the sedative which you burned off too quickly...Actually you burned that amount off as quickly as an Elder would."

"I don't understand this medicine you use. But it's probably because I'm not human. I look like it. But I'm not."

"Do you mind if I take some blood samples just to find out what you are?"

"No, no go ahead. I'm curious myself. Mother said I'm the same as her."

"Her name is Paya," She said as Ae'Sha finally dislodged the bullet from her hip, "She's the prettiest person I've ever seen. Her skin is pure white with some grey mottling. Her tusks were capped with gold, and her tresses where white as anything. Made her clasps stand out, and her eyes were then most warm shade of gold, so vibrant. And she's so tall, taller than anyone on the ship. I barely came up to her thighs..."

"Well, I assume that she is right." Ae'Sha concluded, "I am still going take your blood, just to make sure" he reached up and started taking off his mask.

"Well, that's all the bullets removed. Do you want some healing gel?"

"Nah my body heals quickly when there's nothing foreign stuck inside." She stated, "See my left shoulder is practically healed. And I pulled that bullet out just before we came in here."

Ae'Sha held his mask in front of his face, switching through the views to see her internally. And true to her words, Sain'ii's shoulder was nearly fully healed.

"Perks of being me I guess" She half smiled and laughed,

"Yeyinde I'm all healed up now what?" She said as she sat up,

"Now I must go. Talk to the Matriarch about you." He huffed, "Do you need a covering for your body?"

"Nah I'll be fine, salvage what I can from the villagers before I go into hibernation."

"Uhm...Rah'Jah has been disposing the bodies since you passed out."

"Shit!" Sain'ii leapt off the table, went sprawling on the ground and took off towards the smell of fresh air and snow.

Yeyinde didn't even process what just happened, one second, she's there and then she's gone. The speed she had gone at was dizzying.

"I'm assuming she's gone to stop Rah'Jah." Yeyinde said to himself more than Ae'Sha, he started off out of the healer's room and after Sain'ii.

"Rah'Jah!" She got to the ramp and yelled out, he was 100 meters or so away tipping the blue stuff onto another one of the corpses, "SToooopPPp!" she slid down the ramp and sprinted to where he was, his head was just turning as she slid across the snow grabbing the corpse and moving it out and away from the falling blue stuff.

"What do you mean stop. I need to clean up this mess!" Rah'Jah growled at her,

A rumble in her chest started, she was growling back at him, "I need to salvage clothes from them!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They were too busy growling at each other to hear Yeyinde come up to them.

"Stop acting like sucklings." He reprimanded them,

"Yes Elder." Rah'Jah looked down,

"Sorry Yeyinde..." Also looked down out shame for acting like a child.

"How many bodies are left Rah'Jah?" Yeyinde turned to him,

"Just this one and another Elder." He said back,

"Leave them, I'm sure Sain'ii will be able to deal with them and manage to get some coverings." He lifted he upper mandibles in to a grin.

"Now you, need to stay here until I get back okay." He had kneeled to her,

"Of course, I'll make myself a little cave somewhere, pad it up so I don't get trapped and I will sleep until you are back." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Very good." Yeyinde patted her on the head, "We will be back soon."

"Bye Yeyinde, bye Rah'Jah! Say goodbye to the others for me, and thank you to Ae'Sha, would have been a pain in the ass to remove these bullets by myself."

Yeyinde nodded, turning to leave. She watched his back retreat to the shuttle. Her heart ached, she just longed to stay near them. Feeling along her jaw, she felt the tiny nubs that Paya was talking about. All she had to do now was wait here. For however long it took for Yeyinde to come back.

"We take off immediately." Yeyinde commanded into his wrist computer that transmitted it over the ship, he made his way to the cockpit and did pre-flight checks.

"Everyone is here and accounted for Elder." Dh'ja the chocolate coloured hunter told him,

"Alright strap in, we are going straight to the clan ship to report what happened and what we found to the clan leader, then we must head straight to Yaut to inform the Matriarch of what we found."

Everyone grunted in acknowledgment to what Yeyinde had said.

He investigated one of the exterior cameras, spying the female they just left behind. She had one of the corpses slung over her bare shoulder and was dragging the other by the foot. She had already made to the ridge, when she stopped and turned, waving at the vessel.

Yeyindes mandibles lifted with a smile, he cloaked the ship and turn it towards the sky.

After she had stopped to wave at the vessel it disappeared, and she felt the air change as it left her world. Sighing to herself she resumed taking the bodies back to Razorback, to see how much she could salvage from the place before she went into hibernation. The trek to a bit longer than normal, she was taking her time processing the past few hours of her life. The sun was high in the sky, but it would soon fall. Days were short on the bottom of the world.

She reached the village as the sun started its descent over the horizon. She stripped the bodies down to nothing taking their clothes. Dumping them onto the ship that was docked, she went through the crew's quarters and captains grabbing any clothes and all the blankets. When she finished there, she went into one of the villages homes that still had an alive fire, Sain'ii grabbed a bit of clothing, broke one of the tables and grabbed a leg, then lit the cloth that she had wrapped around the wooden leg on fire. Walking back to the ship she kicked some of the barrels of gunpowder around spreading it before tossing the flame onto it.

She stood there for a while and watched the ship blaze upon the sea. No guilt touched her mind, these weren't her people and she fought tooth and claw to keep her own safe. She patted the bag that was strapped to her hip where the Captains head was. She was going to have to clean it before she went to sleep.

Making her way back she made a makeshift blanket bag, to stuff all the clothes and blankets that she could find in. Then she made her way to the mess hall, so she could clean the Captains skull. She grabbed one of the filleting knives and started peeling the skin from his face, after she finished that she started on getting all the muscle and tendons off. Rinsing the skull in the sink she started to pull the eyeballs out and try to as much as possible get some brain matter as well. Deciding to grab a skewer she was determined to pull it out anyway she could, taking her time and eventually cleaning out the brain cavity. All that was left was just tiny bits of flesh that stuck to it, she went over with a new knife and cleaned it as best she could. Then grabbing a rag, she spit polished it. Satisfied with her work she sat it down to look at. It was well and truly night time by the time she finished, she started thinking of things to do with it, maybe making a piece of armour or a decorative belt. Or she could just have it on display, for who though, that she didn't know.

Gathering up the things she needs from there she additionally claimed all the knives and took on of the shovels, so she could dig out a cave nearby.

She wondered away from the village towards a peak that was near it, not the one directly next to it, the one that was even further away. She put all the items on the ground and started digging into the glacier. Her eyes perfectly adjusted for working in the dark, right now she was grateful that she couldn't feel the cold, she knew it was colder than ever right now.

After spending a few hours tunnel and carving out a cave that could house her for the hibernation, she crawled in and started pinning all the blankets to the cavern around. Pushing bones into the ice through the blankets to block out all light that could possibly get in, then with the left overs she made a bit of a nest. She then shovelled as much snow as she could to the entrance and covered it as best as possible.

She liked her makeshift cave, nothing was exposed to tell it was a cave, she covered all the ice, even the entrance.

Grabbing the skull from her hip bag, she placed it on a raised bit of the floor.

"And you can keep an eye on things whilst I sleep." She nodded to the skull and turned him towards the entrance.

She changed out of her clothes and grab the night gown she had worn earlier that day from the skull bag. Safely wrapped up in her dress away from the blood. She pulled that on and settled into the nest. Grabbing some of the other clothes and started fashioning them into loin cloths and halter.

After she finished that she laid down and closed her eyes. Slipping from the waking world into the dream state.

**_"There she is!"_**_ Cetanu cheered from the head seat of the table he was sitting at, raising chalice at his daughter's arrival,_

_"I told you she wouldn't be too long my lifemate." Paya said sitting opposite of him, also holding chalice in her clawed hands._

_"I'm glad I'm finally here, took me hours to clean the skull I took." Sain'ii sat down in between them and sighed, feeling so at ease._

**_"You tore his throat out perfectly. I'm proud of you." _**_Cetanu stated as he took a drink from his cup,_

_"And you cleaned it amazingly too, especially because you didn't have the same tools Yeyinde would have had to clean it." Paya praised,_

_Sain'ii hummed with joy, "What are you guys drinking?" She asked giddily,_

**_"Just a bit of the finest c'ntlip that we could get our hands on."_**_ Cetanu answered as he took another mouthful,_

_"May I try some?" Sain'ii asked,_

**_"Of course, you can, you are plenty old enough, and you should be able to handle it."_**_ Cetanu laughed, **"You are no pup Sain'ii"**_

_"Here you can have mine, I will go get another cup for myself." Paya slid her chalice over to where Sain'ii was sitting,_

_"Thank you, Mother." She smiled at her as she took a smell of the c'ntlip. It certainly smelt strong, stronger than any alcohol she has had before._

_She put her mouth at the rim of the chalice, which was very large in comparison to was she was used to. Poured some of the thick liquid into her mouth and swallowed. Instantly it felt like her throat was on fire, not a bad burn but satisfying. She felt her stomach warm when it hit, her heart tingled._

_"Man, that hits the spot," She said as she took another mouthful,_

**_"That's my girl!"_**_ He cheered,_

_"So, what do you guys do when you're not hanging out with me?" Sain'ii asked,_

**_"I am the god of death, I take those who have died an honourable Death and take them to my halls to feast and drink their shares for the rest of time. They can hunt and mate to their hearts content." _**_Cetanu explained,_

_"But you're here how can you be in two places at once?" she asked, taking another drink,_

**_"That is because this is only a part of us that is with you, we won't ever be fully with you until you die. I don't know about you but I'm content with the way things are right now."_**_ He said as he downed the last of his drink in his cup._

_"Is it the same for Mother?" Sain'ii questioned,_

_"Yes, my child." Paya said, "I am the goddess of the hunt. I watch over Chivas, all hunts and make sure they are honourable." She sat down with another chalice of c'ntlip._

_"So, the bits of you that are with me can see and feel everything your main bodies are doing?" Sain'ii ventured,_

_"Yes actually." Paya lifted her mandibles into a smile, "I'm surprised you would have figured that out."_

_"Well I have been alive a very long time." Sain'ii disclosed, "I've had a lot of time to hone in my smarts. Although I have probably forgotten majority of it." She gave a hearty laugh, then having another mouthful of c'ntlip._

_"So, what do I need to learn whilst I'm here?" Sain'ii asked,_

_"Well you must learn of the path, that all Yautja walk upon. The path of honour and hunts." Paya replied taking a mouthful or her drink,_

**_"Basically, to live honourable my daughter. You've also got to learn our ways, how to treat those of a higher rank than you."_**_ Cetanu added._

_Sain'ii nodded her head furiously, eager to absorb new information._

_"Most of what you should know, is already implanted in your memory."_

_"Is that why my head hurt so much when I started remembering?" Sain'ii asked,_

_"Yes, my child."_

_"When do we start?" She questions,_

_"Soon my daughter, very soon. For now, let us just relax and enjoy each other's company."_

Sain'ii hibernated for a century in that cave. The world still revolving and advancing. She missed two world wars, multiple little ones and technological advancement of satellites. Little did she know was one satellite was looking upon her little bit of paradise. Taking pictures. Recognizing heat signatures. Although hers were too small to make a blip on the radar, although the one beneath is what caught their attention.

**_"She carry's herself like she was born on Yaut my dear Paya."_**_ Cetanu observed, this had been the most time they were able to spend with her, and they taught her everything she needed to know from fighting, to hunting, to courting a pleasing Male._

_"That she does Cetanu." Paya agreed, "I'm proud of her, she has come far. But I think times almost up for this sleep." Paya's eyes portrayed sadness of seeing her daughter go and be in the waking world again,_

**_"We will see her again soon, I'm sure of it. If not in her dreams, when she visits our temples on Yaut." _**_Cetanu purred at his lifemate, **"Besides we already know what is to come."**_

_"Mother, father, do you hear those chains?" Sain'ii walked up and looked at them,_

_"I fear that it is time to wake up my child," Paya sighed, "Yeyinde has returned."_

_"Oh..." Sain'ii looked down for a moment in sadness about having to leave her parents once again, "How long has it been since I went to sleep?"_

_"About a century... give or take few days." She recalled,_

_"That was quite the wait, but I feel that I am ready to join my people." Sain'ii held her head high and proud._

_Although in the waking world she was still very human looking, her dream self-had altered. She had grown an extra few feet, her hair had started forming locks much like theirs and her skin colour had changed rather it became mottled, a deep grey with black and white spots. A perfect combination of her parents. Her mandibles were still small but were hidden within her mouth. They sat tightly on her gums and idly tapped her teeth every now and then. Her claws had become more prominent on her hands, thickening so they wouldn't break easily, and her toes had formed claws as well._

_Sain'ii embraced her Mother and Father, relishing these last few moments for a while together._

_"I will see you guys soon okay?" Sain'ii comforted them, "Be it of I sleep on the drop ship or I visit your temples. Besides you can see me whenever you want."_

_Her mother bent down and touched foreheads, taking the moment to just be in each other's presence. Her father on the other hand didn't have to bend far down now, since Sain'ii is nearly 9ft tall now. They rested their foreheads together. Each of them saying their silent goodbye._

The chains cranking, pulling the kainde amedha queen up out of the cryofreeze, so she could start producing eggs again for a chiva. That was what woke Sain'ii from her deep slumber. She rolled in her nest until she couldn't stand it any longer, the noise was driving her crazy. Taking a deep breath, she tasted the mustiness in the air. From being there for a century she knew the smell would be a problem.

Standing up in her cave Sain'ii stretched her limbs, they would never atrophy on her, doesn't matter how long she didn't use them. Whilst in hibernation her body sends signals to all her muscles making them tense in her sleep.

Feeling her joints crack and pop was more satisfying than any kill any day. She turned to her companion, the captain's skull, which had frost grown on it.

"Anything happen whilst I was asleep Captain?" She asked the skull, "Very good Captain, I must say job well done. I'll clean you the next chance I get."

Stripping her night gown from her body, she put on her hand made loincloth and halter, so glad about herself for preparing this before she slept. After wearing these for a century in the dream world she couldn't not wear them here. Sain'ii looked at her skin, being back to plain old human looking saddened her. Immediately her hands fly up to her mouth to feel her gums, she was so used to having her mandibles there, now they were only little nubs.

Sighing to herself she pulls on the loincloth and halter, before shoving her spares into the bag she had a century ago. Already disposed of her bloody clothes, she grabbed the Captains skull also and wrapped in some of the cloth, so he wouldn't get broken whilst she waited for Yeyinde.

The chains rattled again in the distance, Sain'ii's hearing honed in on the lonely sound and focused on it. She had some idea of what was making that sound and all it did was make her jittery. She was ready for a hunt.

She reached up to the blanket and made her way out of the cave, obviously she would have to dig out part of the way. Seeing as she had been in there for a hundred years, there was plenty of snow blocking the entrance. Luckily for Sain'ii it was mostly soft, none of was packed hard enough that she didn't need the shovel.

Breaking out into the fresh night air, her head fizzled. The first fresh breath of air her body has taken in a hundred years. Still it didn't beat the smell on Yaut. The scent around her almost smelt foreign when she thought about it. Her body longed to be away from this planet.

A screech pierced her ears, a noise that scared her right down to her core. She instinctual feared that sound, but she also knew that this spot, was a designated chiva. The planet she was on, was a seeding planet for the kainde amedha, hard meat. From what she had learned whilst asleep, she knew that the unloaded be here soon. And those that were to be sacrificed for this hunt, even sooner.

Looking up to the sky she could see the lights playing, the Aurora borealis. Some of these things she loved seeing over her years of being alive, she sat down on the snow mound and just enjoyed being whilst watching the light show.

She felt calm, the clam before the storm, a storm indeed was coming. At that moment a brilliant flash of white blue pierced the clouds, only lasting a mere second before disappearing. It hit the glacier that was next to Razorback. Cresting a path directly to the temple. Exhilarated at the display of power from her people, she picks herself up and started to jog to the village. Upon reaching she climbed into the rafters of the mess hall, stashing her bag away from any prying eyes, making herself comfortable but hidden

AN: Writing chapter 4 has taken me forever aha. It should be ready by next monday :) R&R 3


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:** I will be realizing anew chapter every Monday if you all haven't noticed. Enjoy xx r&r**

Sain'ii didn't have to wait too much longer, the humans were there an hour after she settled into her spot. She heard their vehicles as soon as they left the ship they came from. The humans stopped their vehicles up on the ridge, above Razorback, looking down over. The wind picked up and snow started coming down harder. The storm was here.

Shouts rang out for the vehicles to keep running.

Sain'ii then heard a gunshot, and the village lit up with a white glow.

"Its an abandoned whaling station," a feminine voice informed the rest, "According to your satellite imagery Mr. Weyland, "the pyramid is located directly beneath it."

_The temple,_ Sain'ii thought to herself.

The humans got back into their rumbling vehicles and made their way down to the village. Bright fluorescent lights assaulted the village, seeping in through every crack that the buildings had. The sound was overwhelming for her. Sain'ii pupils contracted as the bright lights burnt her eyes,

"Alright spread out, we will use this place as a base camp!" A deeper male voice called out, "Mr. Quinn, begin drilling operations as soon as you can." 

"I'm on it," a gruffer male voice replied, "Okay guys let's move out." 

Sain'ii lifted up into a crouch on the rafters, peering through one of the cracks in the building. She felt more than she saw, hard to make out their bodies in the starting blizzard. So much warmth was radiating from the vehicles that she couldn't tell how many humans there were from just sensing their body heat.

She then heard a crackle near her building, shifting her position she saw three humans, one was holding a glowing red stick, illuminating the buildings around them in an eerie red light.

The two in front, one that was holding the red stick and the other just kept walking when the third stopped. She watched him reach into his jacket for a red stick of his own, pulling the top from it he jumped when it lit up as well. He started to walk around behind the kitchen of the mess hall she was hiding in, creeping across the rafters she followed him from inside the building. She put all her focus onto him, curious as to why he would wander off from the group. Maybe she approaches him, maybe she should just kill him. 

"What are these?" Sebastian asked,

"They're whale bones," Lex replied, "This station was abandoned in 1904, everyone just disappeared overnight. It was a big mystery back then. Even now there are rumors that say this island is haunted, and even more than say one woman was the cause." 

"A woman?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her,

"Back then, the last ship to sail to this island was hired by this woman. So she had no name but was one of the tallest people that the dock master ever saw. She had long black wavy hair and a scar that ran down from her lip to underneath her dress." Lex started to explain, "The story goes, that she paid over a thousand of their dollars just to get a ship to leave immediately to head here. But when the ship was due back, they started to get worried. So they sent another ship here to see what happened. Only to find all the buildings were empty and no bodies were ever found. They say she's still on this island, waiting for someone to find her."

"There's no way that can be true.." He started, "Right Lex?"

"Who knows." She shrugged with a smile, she turned to the cliff and fired her flare gun over the frozen water.

Sain'ii was sitting in the rafter above the metal door, when the lone man slid it open, loudly. He grunted with exertion as it opened fully, dropping the red stick outside he pulled out a black stick from his jacket and twisted it. This time a blinding white light came out, just like the ones on their vehicles. Sain'ii had to resist from hissing in contempt at the man.

He started shining it around the room, looking at all the things frozen in time. She shifted along the rafters following behind him slowly. He was covered with so many layers of clothes that she was so glad that she was immune to the cold, it would be near impossible to be agile in them. He spotted the frozen table and started towards it with a smile, reaching for a teacup. He grabbed the handle and tried to pick it up. The handle snapped off and made the loudest noise in the quiet room. Sain'ii jumped slightly not expecting him to be that stupid. He then pulls out a silver box and set it up on the beam across from him. On it a red light was flashing, she crouched down low to the rafter and watched it out of pure curiosity. He was standing below her at this point, walking away from this silver box. Then a bright white flash blinded her, she sat straight up and tried rubbing her eyes only to push some of the snow on the beam down behind him. White globes dotted her visions as she slid back along the rafter until she sensed the wall being nearby. Trying to blink away the dots she shrunk into the corner.

The man had spun around at the sound of the snow dropping from the rafters, he was shining his light everywhere but up. Then another noise came like someone had dropped a cooking utensil. Sain'ii still had some dots across her vision, she heard him gasp. Taking a breath in through her nose, he reeked of fear, it exhilarated her that he was scared. Another scent came to her nose, it was that of penguins. He back into hanging pots and clattered then together, the sudden noise scaring Sain'ii, _Maybe I should just kill him, he's just a klutz_, she thought to herself. Gritting her teeth together so she wouldn't growl, she started creeping across the rafters again towards him.

The skittering of penguins causes him to turn around, absolutely reeking of fear. He shined his light to where it came from. Little did he know the darker female came in behind him, completely silent. Sain'ii keeps herself lowered on the rafters, having lost her chance to make him disappear. He had started backing up away from the penguins when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"AHH!" He yelled, " Oh it's just you Lex."

"No one goes anywhere alone." She strictly told him,

"Sssshh," he gestured with a hand to his mouth, "There's something down there listen, listen." His voice quivered.

The penguin came out from around the bench and started to call, the humans giggled at it.

"Careful they bite," Lex said playfully to the man, 

The penguin ran off further into the building. The two humans went to make their way back outside.

"Oh," he said, "Almost forgot my camera."

Turning around her went and got the camera from the beam he sat it on. He flipped it and looked at the photo it took. He smiled to himself as he looked at it, then the smile dropped.

"Graeme." Lex started as she turned to look at him, horror was etched onto his face, "Graeme what is it?" Lex walked over to him and looked at the photo he had taken. 

Above him, you could see a figure pressed against the rafters their eyes glowing from the flash. Lex turned her head up to look at the rafters but nothing was there.

"What. Is. That?!" he whimpered,

Lex looked back at him, "Maybe it was just a trick of the light ya know? Dust in the air could have reflected like that." She denied, 

"Y-yeah," Graeme stammered, "J-just a trick o-of the light." Quick to reassure himself that nothing besides the penguin was in here with him.

Sain'ii had moved back her back before they had checked the camera. Now she was sure these humans were lured here. No humans would willingly sacrifice themselves anymore for the Yautja.

"Hey guys!" a male had yelled not that far away, judging from the distance, Sain'ii guessed they found the tunnel. Smiling to herself she double checked her bag was well hidden. She then dropped down silently as Lex and Graeme left the building. "Over here!" the man yelled again,

She heard multiple footsteps rushing to the origin of his voice. Sain'ii steeled herself out of the building she was in the climbed up to the roof and started creeping across it. Making her way down the row of buildings she reached where she could overwatch their discovery of the hole easily.

"What is it?" one of the men running up said,

"Can you believe that?" The other man had practically whispered.

As everyone started making their way there, many believed that someone had gotten here before them.

The man that was first to arrive after being called set up a stand in front of the hole, then he grabbed a red stick out of his jacket and rolled the top off then threw it into the tunnel. Sain'ii heard the stick slide all the way down to the bottom.

"Its drilled at a perfect 30° angle," Quinn said, 

"How far does it go down?" Lex asked him,

_All the way down to the temple,_ Sain'ii answered in her head,

"All the way to the pyramid." The older man stated, then he started showing them images of the station, explaining that the hole got there overnight.

"How was it done?" Graeme asked Quinn,

"Thermal equipment of some kind surely." He answered,

_Oh if you only knew_, Sain'ii added in her head,

"Like yours?" The older man retorted,

"More advanced," Quinn started saying as he turned and look at the buildings in front of the hole, the one Sain'ii was sitting on was. She stayed as still as a statue and hoped that the humans' eyes weren't too good to discern her from the roof in this blizzard. "Incredibly powerful" she felt the light go over her, and she willed to be one with the snow, luckily her pale skin blended well and her hair was underneath her body.

"I've never seen anything like it," Quinn stated as he turned to the older man, "I'm telling you there's no team and no machine in the world that could cut to this depth in twenty-four hours."

"Well, the only way we are gonna know for sure," the elder took a breathe, "is to get down there and find out."

Sain'ii smiled to herself, it wouldn't be too long before they were seeded. Then her and whoever Chiva this is can hunt. 

She felt the hair on her arms rise, she felt like she was being stared at. Turning to move over the peak of the house and on to the back, she looked up at the sky and smiled. She knew Yeyinde was there, she couldn't see him, couldn't feel him. But she just knew he was there watching the humans and in turn watching her. 

The humans were running around trying to get their equipment sorted as she just lounged on the roof, waiting for her opportunity to go into the temple.

"Okay guys, what's taking so long?" Quinn yelled, "There's a storm coming."

_The storm is already here._

Turning her head when she heard the older man coughing,

"There's no room for sick men on this expedition," Lex told him,

"My doctors tell me the worst is behind me." He informed her,

"You're not a very good liar, Mr. Weyland." Lex assured him, "Just stay in the ship and we will let you know what's happening."

"You know when you get sick," Weyland started, " You think about your life and you're going to be remembered."

Sain'ii didn't realize that she was leaning in to listen to his thoughts about dying, she never realized how much it affected humans. Their fear of death. 

"You know what I realized what would happen when I died?" he continued, "Ten percent fall in share prices. Maybe twelve. That's it."

Lex sighed, "I've heard this speech before." She took a breath, "My dad broke his leg several hundred feet from the summit of Mount Rainier. He was a lot like you, he refused to go back or let us stop. When we reached the top, he popped open a bottle of champagne. I had my first taste of alcohol with my dad at 14,400ft." She laughed to herself, "On the way down, he developed a clot in his leg that had traveled to his lung. Suffering for four hours before dying twenty minutes from base." Sain'ii heard Lex's voice quiver in sadness,

"You think that's the last thing he remembers?" Weyland questioned her, "The pain? Or drinking with his daughter 14000ft in the air?" he smiled to her, "I need this Lex. This is my champagne."

Sain'ii could smell the frustration from Lex, she should understand that this is the equivalent to his final hunt. He doesn't care if he dies here.

As they were talking the other humans were setting up a series of cables going down the hole. She couldn't help but admire their advancement in technology since she went to sleep. Everything seemed to be metal now instead of wood or fiber. She remembers the beginning of motor carriages but they weren't very popular. Everyone still had their trusty horse-drawn. Even then she still didn't fully understand how the times had changed.

The storm started picking up as about a dozen of the humans went down the tunnel on the cables. Tarps and boxes were threatening to go flying. That's when she felt the air pressure change, she knew a dropship was flying over the top of them right now, Sain'ii looked up and saw the sleek black vessel pass over the top. Her heart sang, they were so close yet so far. She knew the ship won't land until the chiva is finished. She watched it go into the distance a bit more, before the drop pods launched from beneath it, plummeting to the earth.

Sain'ii decided to go down into the tunnel before the young hunters reached Razorback. As the wind was tearing a tarp from a stack of cases, she dipped off the side of the roof and snagged it before it could go any further. The man Quinn had been panicking about where it went but brushed it off as divine intervention. Meanwhile, Sain'ii had curled up on the roof, waiting for her moment to jump down the tunnel, she had grabbed the tarp as a means to slide down without cutting up her feet. She didn't need that pain just yet.

The machine at the mouth of the tunnel had stopped whirring, she assumed that that meant they were at the bottom. Smiling to herself, she gave them a few more minutes, so they could move away from the entrance. The wind suddenly changed directed, she caught the scent of one of the young hunters. The scent of vanilla and rain was heavy on the air, it smelt so intoxicating that she knew she had to get out of there. Otherwise, her instincts would go haywire. Another scent caught, one of wood burning, she knew none of the buildings were on fire, so she concluded that this was one of the young hunters. He smelt so familiar, like the one hunt brother of Yeyindes that she didn't meet. Maybe it was his son.

Shaking her head clear of the scents she looked down at the tunnel, nowhere nearby this end, and she could hear the ones down the bottom move away. Standing up and walking across the rooftop she jumped down on the side closer to the entrance of the tunnel. That was when she heard it, the cocking of a gun. Kicking herself mentally for not scenting him or hearing him earlier, she had been too focused the young hunters' scents. 

"Hold it right there," Quinn said, "Who the fuck are you?"

Sain'ii turned, smiled a toothy grin, "Someone who's having fun."

She rushed forward and kicked the gun out of his hand, "Don't start a fight you can't finish." Sain'ii made her voice as sultry as possible, whilst grasping his chin with her clawed finger. She bared her sharp teeth and nipped at him. Giggling she threw his head back enough to make him fall over. She then jumps up to the tunnel and put the tarp under her feet, and holding the rest bunched up in her hand. Leaning forward she slid the whole way down, about half way she heard the tarp tearing at the friction. Some spots of her feet ended up being torn, but at least it wasn't her whole foot.

Looking around she saw that they had set up artificial light, her eyes burnt whenever she looked at them. Sain'ii looked ahead, seeing them ascend the stairs of the temple, she wasn't too far behind. She thought about just tailing them till they activated the temple.

Deciding just to follow them, she made her way to the steps of the temple, ascending past the statues of her people. Remembering what her Mother taught her about the temples they would use for the hunt, she knew that there would be motion sensors all over, specifically to track the hunters and the host creature.

That's when Sain'ii heard the gunfire from the surface, and the screams of men dying. She knew wasn't too dark ahead of the young hunters.

After passing the main doors, she climbed up the statues and followed the humans as best she could via the high ground. When she had to drop down, she made sure none were near. As much as she was following them, she admired the temple more than anything, all the statues all the murals. Never had she seen such beauty. Sain'ii was much like the humans in this aspect, pure wonder.

The screeching of the queen never stopped, calling for her unborn children. Set Sain'ii on edge. She couldn't wait for the hunt to begin.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Aja had just finished slaughtering all the oomans in the galley, where the females' scent was lingering the most. Their hunt master had informed them of such a female, that had waited here for 33 of their cycles, these hunt brothers on their chiva only just achieved 25 cycles. Earning their right to attend their chiva, hoping to do their sires' bloodline honor.

He retrieved his combi-stick from the male he just impaled. Then he started to hone in on the females' scent in the room, look up he saw an old cloth bag, reaching up to grab it he heard another human outside.

"Mikkel!" the male called,

Turning around Aja readies his combi-stick lobbing it at the man as he was closing the door, Aja growled as it merely grazed him. 

He turned back to the bag, knowing the female wasn't there, he huffed and started after the male.

His hunt brother Lar'ja was standing on the roof, watching the male get away, he was tapping his mandibles in laughter.

"Come on Aja, you can do better than that!" he said over his comms,

"Silence Lar'ja." A growl came through from Aja,

He watched the human run into all his pack, that was dead and strung upside down in display. Then man now panicking sees the nearby weapon. Aja was coming up behind him as he reached for the weapon, the man could see the shimmer of his cloak nearing where he was. Firing off a few rounds from the pistol, only one hit Aja, on his awu'asa. Deciding to drop his cloak, the man stumbled backward. Aja walked up to him and planted a foot center on the man's chest and kicked him down the tunnel. 

"Pauk'de ooman." Aja spat,

"Bottle c'ntlip that it's still alive." Lar'ja dropped down beside him,

"You're on." Aja calmly said,

"Have you smelt the female yet?" Lar'ja asked,

"Of course," Aja barked, "Only an imbecile wouldn't smell her. Her scent is everywhere around here. And it seems she's gone down to the temple." Aja indicated with his hand towards the tunnel,

"Thwei'ja!" Lar'ja called into his comm, "You coming to join us anytime soon?"

"Of course," Thwei'ja answered, "just finishing up."

They waited for Thwei'ja to arrive before descending down the tunnel themselves.

Sain'ii followed the humans for a while until they stopped at one of the entrance central chambers. From what she remembered this was either the sacrificial chamber or the weapons vault.

"There's Mayan here," the male next to Sebastian said, "and the second one is Egyptian."

"Can you translate it?" Weyland asked,

_Only the chosen ones may enter._ Sain'ii translated in her mind,

"This one, this one says 'choose'." The man said, " 'You may choose to enter.'"

"Who taught you to translate?" Sebastian chided,

"Funny, he looked exactly like you."

"Well, it's not 'choose'," Sebastian explained, "Its 'chosen'. 'Only the chosen ones may enter.'"

Everyone had a solemn look on their faces as Sebastian turned from the glyphs on the wall and kept walking. Into the chamber itself, the rest of the humans followed shortly afterward.

They entered the sacrificial chamber, their bright lights illuminating the darkness. After the last human entered, Sain'ii followed quietly. Keeping to the edge of the room and in the shadows, she made her way in a trophy room. Human skulls littered the place, mounted and some were on the floor in disarray. She climbed through and made her way down the hall, heading to where the weapons vault was. She would wait down there for either the hunters to find her first or the humans. She would have some fun with humans before they signed their death sentence. She knew their greed and curiosity will make them want to take the weapons for their own.

The queens cries echoed through her head, it was the loudest thing in this place. _How haven't the humans heard her yet?_ She thought to herself. Forgetting that humans hearing isn't as good as hers.

She was using the tunnels that were built for the hard meat, she moved quickly and quietly, even though they hadn't been seeded yet, she was fully prepared to see a drone or a runner around every corner. She wasn't scared, she was exhilarated, waiting for the hunt to begin. There would at least be six hosts in the initial infection. Enough for two to each hunter. She was being selfish in wanting at least one.

Settling in in the corner of the weapons vault she wasn't prepared for an oddly green glow stick to be dropped down. She was too in her head to hear the humans talking above her.

"What have you found Max?" Weyland asked,

"Its a shaft, presumably to another level." Max answered, "It looks like there is another room down there." 

Seems like the humans will make it to the weapons vault before the hunters, she hadn't caught their scent since she was outside.

"Max, let's move to that lower room," Weyland commanded, 

"Come on everyone, we're moving on." Max called out to the room, "Ms. Woods." He nodded to Lex, "You. Stay here. Rousseau, you stay here with him, keep a team with you. Document everything." He told two of them, "Professor." He nodded to Sebastian also.

Turning and leaving them in the sacrificial chamber, they made their way to the weapons vault.

Sain'ii crouched below the shaft, listening to what they were saying. She grabbed the green glow stick, reminding her of Yautja blood, gave it a shake and put it back down a few feet away from the shaft.

She heard the humans make their way to the hall outside of the vault. She moved quickly and silently to the shadows next to the entrance. Sain'ii was going to wait there until they all came in, she knew once they had started to remove the weapons the temple would start changing, and she wasn't going to be staying in the room with them. She was going to hunt the hard meat, find the hunters and get out of here. She would finally be able to leave the planet and be with her people. 

Lex was the first to walk in with her white light, she shone it around the room then looked down at her watch, "This should be right below the sacrificial chamber." Lex stated.

The others walked in further, Max bent down and looked at the glow stick he dropped, then looked up at the shaft.

"This was moved before we got here." He calmly said,

"What do you mean moved?" Lex asked,

"I mean I dropped this straight the shaft, it landed, didn't move. And in the time we came down here not only has it moved a few feet away, but there's also blood on the floor next to it." Max stated, 

_Fuck._ Sain'ii cursed to herself, she had forgotten her feet had been partially cut up.

Max looked down at the blood and shined his light following the trail directly to her. Sain'ii had to move quickly before they spotted her, it wasn't time yet for them to know she was her. Sain'ii crouched down looked at the wall above her, thank full that the shadows were thick and the light hadn't yet reached her, she launched herself silently at the drone hole above, careful not to put her feet on the wall she pulled herself in. Retreating further back into the hole, as she waited for them to not be looking for her.

"Sebastian, look." Lex pointed to the weapons vault,

"Its a sarcophagus." He informed her as he blew off the dust, "Its the long count," he bleeds off some more, "This is the Aztec calendar. And this is some kind of combination lock." Placing his fingers on the turning locks.

"The date was set for a hundred years ago," Sebastian said, looking at Lex,

"You don't think this has to do with that woman do you?" Lex asked playfully,

"I'm starting to think it is, I think this place is certainly haunted now." Sebastian breathed,

"How could it possibly have to do with her?"

"What about those bloody footprints," he pointed towards where they were,

Sain'ii smiled to herself, they knew about her. Not in the way she would've thought.

"You really think she's alive after a century?" Lex tried to put logic into the argument,

"With what we used to worship? More than likely." Sebastian argued, "I'm going to set it to today's date. To see what happens."

As he was doing that, Max was still investigating Sain'ii's bloody footprints. Even though they were partial, he knew they were footprints none the less. 

The sarcophagus slid open once Sebastian put the right dates in. The chamber filled with fog, dissipating to reveal the Yautja weaponry.

"Look at this!" Sebastian exclaimed,

Max lifted his attention from Sain'ii's footprints and walked over to the sarcophagus.

"Are these weapons?" Max asked,

"I don't know but they seem to be," Sebastian said, 

"Alright, I think we should head back to the surface now and make camp." Lex started, "We can come back tomorrow."

Max ignored her and kept looking at the weapons,

"Weyland, you wanted to be the first one here, you are. I'm in charge of the safety of our group, and I say we head back to the surface."

"Listen to her," Weyland rasped,

"What about these sir?" Max asked, referring to the weapons in the sarcophagus,

"Take them, we can analyze them on the surface."

That's when Sain'ii decided to jump down from when she was hiding.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." She said in a sing-song voice, 

"Who's there!" Max spun around, pulling his gun from his case, "Show yourself."

Sain'ii stepped into their lights, revealing herself. Her scars shone in the light, after only having a loincloth and a halter on, all of her scars showed. Her black hair cascaded down her back, and her eyes shone mischievously.

"T-that's h-her." Sebastian stammered, "A-aren't y-you?"

"I only just woke up today," she giggles, "I never thought I would become a legend."

"Why did you kill everyone here one hundred years ago," Lex spoke loudly, trying to hide her fear, but Sain'ii could smell it,

"I had to protect my people." She stated clearly, "These people here, were trying to kill him. So in turn, I tore their throats out." She smiled a toothy grin, showing off her sharp teeth, "To be honest I didn't really want to kill them, but they threatened him and me. They were being very rude."

"What do you mean be woke up?" Sebastian ventured,

"I hibernated for the past century." Sain'ii again giggled, "I've been waiting for my people to come back for me."

"Why are you answering all of our questions?" Weyland demanded,

"Oh that's easy," she put her hands behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet, she smiled, "Because you're all going to die."

At that moment Max had lifted the last weapon from its slot, Sain'ii danced back to the door and slid underneath it, "Make sure to thank 'Max'" She slurred his name, "he just made sure you all will never see the surface again."

At that moment screams could be heard from the shaft above them.

"Bye-bye!" She had stopped the door from closing, its immense weight was making her strain, "Let the hunt begin." She giggled as she stepped back and let the door drop.

She backed away as she heard their yells, her body falling straight back to her instincts. Sain'ii's pupils fully dilated, letting her see in the complete darkness, her body was fully prepared for anything. She started stalking the hallways, waiting for anything, from hare meat, to face huggers, to humans.

The hunters just entered the temple, when the oomans had removed their weapons. Aja was looking at the 3d map that his wrist computer provided, he could see the heat signatures of the oomans in the vault and in the sacrificial chamber. Another being portrayed as white, the sensors recognized as Yautja. 

"That must be the female," he pointed out to his hunt brothers.

They both grunted it in acknowledgment. 

"Hunt Master Yeyinde said to retrieve her as part of our chiva, as well as the normal requirements." Aja recited, reminding his hunt brothers about their chiva.

He cloaked himself and lead the way into the maze, going after the female first, she looked like she was tailing the humans with weapons anyway. 

Flicking through the sights on his bio mask, he looked down and saw the bloody remnants of her footprints earlier. Bending down and opening his mouth, breathing in the scent. Certainly, it wasn't human, but it wasn't quite Yautja.

"The females bleeding." Aja indicated to the ground,

"We can use this to track her." Lar'ja stated,

Aja smeared a bit of the blood onto his finger, it wasn't completely dry yet. He made note of it, using his bio mask he scanned the stains and started to track them, high lighting them in his view.

Nodding to his brother, they again set off to go into the temple.

Sain'ii was sitting in the alcove above the humans, Lex's merry band. She wanted to drop down on them, they had the weapons. She knew the young hunters weren't too far behind. 

Shifting up next to one of the many statues, she looked down on them. She noticed that there was something moving in the tunnels down the end of the room. She scented the air, and I was a scent she did not recognize. Sain'ii could feel her heart beat in her ears, this was hard meat. 

She started scanning the area, looking down at the oblivious humans, they were walking right at it. Still looking around she saw the shimmer, across from her, she scented the air again and the smell of steel and snow invaded her senses. It was so rich it sent her head spinning. It was one of the young hunters. He hadn't seen her yet, may have scented her, but he made no indication that he was aware of her. Even though he was cloaked she could see him 'clearly'. She leaped across the gap silently and walked up near. Sain'ii saw him tense as she heard him huffing.

"Hello." She said gently in their language, "I'm Sain'ii, what's your name?"

He turned to her and shook her shoulder, "I am Aja. The leader of our chiva."

She bowed her head in respect and reached to his shoulder and shook it. Now she noticed he wasn't that much taller than her, showing her that he was young, although she already knew he was only 25 cycles. Sain'ii only came up to his chest, he would've only been 8-9 feet tall.

"Have you scented the hard meat in this room?" she asked him, knowing that her smell was more acute than a Yautja.

"No?" He answered with a head tilt,

"Look, you can almost see it." She passed by him and pointed to one of the drone tunnels, she could see it clearly, its scent was acrid to her nose, "Are you sure you cant smell it? It's burning my nose." She sniffed rubbing her nose, 

Aja flicked through the views on his bio mask, indeed there was a hard meat over there. But for the life of him, he couldn't scent it. He looked down at the small female rubbing her nose, that's when he truly noticed what she looked like. All the scars on her body told a story.

"Maybe you should warn your hunt brother before he places himself directly in front of it." She indicated with her head in the hard meats direction, and true to that, Lar'ja was nearby. Watching the oomans intently, wanting to get his plasmacaster before engaging with hard meat.

The oomans had been talking about stuff, she wasn't paying attention to them she was paying attention to the other Yautja across the room. She would have to reprimand him for not being aware of his surroundings if he survived this. The hard meat was crawling along the wall towards him.

"Where's your third." She asked Aja quietly,

"He's nearby, not entirely sure where," Aja answered honestly. 

Only then had he noticed how she was moving, preparing herself at a moments notice to launch into battle. He looked in the direction she was looking and saw the hard meat making it's way to Lar'ja. He looked back down at the female, only to see that she had gone. She had moved along the alcove onto the top of one of the statues, she hadn't taken her eyes off of the hard meat. He watched her coil her body down, she sprung silently to the other side again whilst watching the hard meat. Her toes gripping the statue keep her perfectly on it without slipping. Lar'ja had jumped down and engaged the humans in an attempt to get his plasmacaster back. He killed the one called Stone, alerting the humans that he was there, he jumped down and kicked Lex to the ground, then went to shoot his net at Max when he suddenly got hit by a body.

Sain'ii had launched herself at Lar'ja just as he was about to be impaled by the bladed tail of the hard meat. She instead took it to the shoulder.

Sain'ii howled in pain as Lar'ja got up, recognizing her scent from the blood trail, even more so now that she was bleeding. She grabbed the hard meats tail and growled a deep and menacing growl. Pulling it down from the wall, its claws scraping all the way down the old stone. 

"What the fuck is that?!" Lex yelled in terror as she scrambled away from the creature that Sain'ii was currently engaged with,

"I believe that is what they came here to hunt," Graeme answered before Sebastian could.

Sain'ii had brought the creature smashing down onto the ground, it let out a cry of pain before getting up on its feet and hissing at her. She still had a hike of its tail, letting it stay embedded in her body. Giving her the advantage of being able to pull it close and not letting it get away.

She bared her fangs in return to the hard meat, she could feel the pull in her right shoulder, it was trying to pull its tail back but she wouldn't let it. Pulling the tail she launched herself forward feet first, the hard meat stumbled and tried to dodge her attack but couldn't cause it was still attached, it tried flicking its tail and that errant a squeal from Sain'ii. She landed her attack wonky because of its attempt to detach itself from her. The oomans had scattered themselves away from the fight, watching her brawl with the creature hand to hand. 

Sain'ii clawed at the hard meat, taking across its chest drawing blood. Gaining a screech from it she bared her teeth again, went to make another slash with her other hand. The hard meat took the opportunity to whip its tail back, ripping it from her body. She yelled as she propelled forward from the yank, grappling the hard meat back down to the ground. She started tearing at it with her teeth. Getting blood all over herself and the ground, her clothes had started to sizzle off from the acid, and the splotches on the ground were eating through it. She didn't stop tearing into it, it was still thrashing against her body. Completely ignoring everything around her, falling into bloodlust, the screams of the creature was all she could hear. 

Whilst she had it pinned to the ground it was trying to claw her body, but Sain'ii couldn't feel the pain, she latched onto its throat and tore its head off. Grabbing the head from her mouth she belted out a mighty battle cry, completely naked, bleeding but exhilarated.

Her breathes were heavy, as she stood there panting.

"Ahh fuck me." She sighed, "Haven't had a fight like that in a long time."

Her eyes still dilated, she rolled her head to look at the humans standing there in awe.

"Now." She stepped off the hard meats corpse, her feet covered in the creature's blood, each step was seated into the ground, "Give them back their weapons." She stared at them, 

"Um." Graeme stammered as he took his backpack off, "You're naked." 

"Yeah. I am." She placed a hand on her hip,

Aja walked up to her, grabbed her shoulder and said, "|Thank you for saving Lar'ja, let me heal you.|"

Sain'ii nodded, letting him clean her wounds as she stared at the humans, 

"Who's got the other weapons." She asked bluntly as Aja started putting the healing gel on her wounds,

Graeme handed her the one he was carrying, Weyland passed his to her.

"I can smell it on you, Max. Hand. It. Over." She growled, causing Aja to freeze and asses the situation to make sure he didn't cause her growl,

"You don't tell me what to do woman." He spat at her,

"|Aja will you wait a moment, here's two of the plasmacasters. Make sure your hunt brothers get them.|" she talked to Aja,

She put her hard meat head on the ground, walked over to the corpse and dipped her hand into its guts, covering her hand in the acid blood. She turned back around and was growling as she walked to Max. The other humans backing away from her,

"Now Max. You hand over that weapon or I will choke you with this hand." She threatened, "You see, the blood of this creature is basically acid, whilst it doesn't affect me, it will affect you."

She reached towards him with her hand and he raised his gun, earning a deep growl from Lar'ja and Aja who was standing behind her. 

"If you shoot me, I promise you, that you won't live for more than 10 seconds after you pull that trigger." She growled at him. 

Max sighed and dropped his backpack in contempt. Reaching down he got the weapon out and went to hand it to Sain'ii.

She shook her head, "Give it to him, not to me." 

"The others gave it to you." Max moaned,

"You disrespected me."

With a sigh he walked of to Aja who had a constant growl happening, offering the weapon to him. Aja looked at him, dwarfing the smaller man, he put his clawed hand out flat. Max reluctantly placed the weapon in his hand. Aja deepened his growl to make the Ooman go faster.

"Good boy Maxxy." Sain'ii cooed, she squatted down and rub her hand on the stone floor, getting the acid off.

"|Alright I'll stand still for you now Aja,|" she walked over to the Yautja that had been waiting patiently,

Lar'ja and Thwei'ja were standing by patiently, eager to get onto the hunt after watching Sain'ii fight the hard meat.

"|When's the next shuffle in the temple?|" Sain'ii put the question in the air,

"|Very shortly, I'm hoping to have stopped the bleeding of your wounds before then.|" Aja replied simply, "|Lift your arm.|" she did as she was told.

"|Can someone being me that guys corpse? I want to take his clothes. The oomans won't stop staring.|" she glared at them, "Seriously why are you staring at me." She growled at them,

"You're naked. You have aliens fixing wounds that would have killed you and YOU are acting like it's nothing!" Lex was the one who answered, 

"It is nothing." Sain'ii sighed, "Why are you so embarrassed by a naked body."

"I-its ..its nature to be embarrassed by being naked. We cover up for a reason!" Lex tried,

"It's natural for you, not for us." Sain'ii looked away from them as Lar'ja brought Stones corpse over, she started taking his clothes off as Aja continued his work on her back.

"What are you doing with his body?" Weyland demanded,

"I need to cover myself because I cannot stand the stench you guys are emitting." Sain'ii said with utter disgust, "You guys may want to get ready." she tore his clothes, into pieces that could cover her breasts, then tore his pants into a makeshift loincloth.

Aja finished off her back, putting his medical supplies back away. Attaching his plasmacaster to his shoulder, he tested the targeting, satisfied with it he stood up and started scanning the room.

"|Can I have some of that metal wire?|" Sain'ii asked Lar'ja,

He simply took the piece that was around Stones' throat and handed it to her, she nodded to him and started wrapping it around her hard meat skull. Then attaching it to the belt loop on the makeshift loincloth. 

At that moment Sebastian's watch started beeping, Sain'ii smirked to herself, looking at the hunt brothers, knowing that they all need to get a kill each then deactivate the temple and kill any witnesses. That's when the pickup ship will come down and collect them. 

The hunt brothers started to move as a unit, the oomans were panicking at the shifting temple, but the Yautja knew exactly where to go. Their wrist computer keeps them updated on where the new passageways were being created. 

Sain'ii sat in the middle of their pack and kept up with them. She was actively scenting the area, smelling for signs of hard meat. They had stopped for a moment after the temple had settled,

"Someone show me the map," she asked,

Thwei'ja who was closest to her brought it up on his wrist computer, she looked at the new passageways. Then she saw the yellow dots,

"Those are the oomans yeah?" She pointed at the cluster,

Thwei'ja nodded, she turned one of the halls, smelling the scent coming from it. The acrid smell assaulted her senses once more, growling low in her chest.

"Hard meat that way." She growled,

Aja walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a firm shake before taking off down the hall she indicated. She followed behind him with Lar'ja and Thwei'ja coming up behind her. She scented the oomans nearby, as well as more hard meat, the scent of panic. She scented Weyland, his death coated scent let her know that he was falling behind. She heard his ragged breaths.

She stopped, then honed in on the sound of his breaths, at least she could give him a quick death. She had a soft spot for him, wanting to give him a merciful death. She turned down a different corridor than Aja was going, she heard them behind her, she ran down the hall and leaped the gap on a bridge. She saw the oomans up ahead trying to get Weyland up and going. Sain'ii slid into the shadows, she heard the young hunters catching up to her.

The hard meat had caught up to the oomans, there were two hard meats stalking them. Sain'ii felt the presence of the hunters behind her.

"There's two beyond the oomans there." She indicated, "I suggest letting the oomans bait them in before taking them out. They are maybe more hiding. I can't tell since they don't have individual scents."

The hunters cloaked and waited with her, the oomans passed them. They weren't rubbing anymore, it was only Lex, Sebastian, and Weyland. The rest of them gotten separated during the shift. The hard meat was following the humans along the roof, now they had a triangle of red dots trained on their bodies. They waited for them to move a bit further along and then the area was filled with the blue-white light. The oomans spun round to see that the creatures that had been following them were now pools of acid sinking into the ground. They hurried forward into the next room, away from Sain'ii and the unseen hunters.

Aja and Lar'ja stepped forward, claiming the skulls from their kills, removing their bio masks and marking themselves. That's when Sain'ii heard it, the skittering around above them, she saw a face hugger launch itself at Aja. It was as if Sain'ii's world moved in slow motion, her pupils slit, as she moved as fast as he could in front of him. His scent flashing through her mind, the hunts that will come. He looked towards her, then over to the incoming face hugger, his mandibles dropped at the horror that was coming. His body didn't move. Sain'ii put her hand out as the proboscis-like appendage started to extend. The talons of it starting to latch on, the tail whipping to wrap around his neck, but instead, it wrapped around Sain'ii's arm, her hand stopping the proboscis. Her strength seemed to diminish, but she held it off of his face long enough for the other hunters to come over and help pry the hugger off. She was leaning back on his chest, her arm in a vice from the huggers tail.

"It's okay, your going to be fine. No dishonorable death for you Aja, I promise." She strained, all the wound from earlier taking the energy out of her, she was using all she could muster to hold the hugger back.

Its claws held onto Aja's face painfully, Sain'ii knew he was in pain, she could feel the appendage smacking against her hand, desperate to impregnate a host. The tail tightened around her causing her to shriek, breaking her bone, her grip started to loosen. She brought up her other hand up and pressed against the back of her right hand, squeezing her fingers around the body of the hugger. Her back was full planted against Aja's chest, his right arm bracing hers so no further damage could be done.

"Lar'ja," Sain'ii panted, "Thwei'ja. I need you to pull the fingers off. Don't make it bleed. We can deal with Aja's flesh wound, not acid." The hunters nodded. And set to work getting the fingers off Aja's face, his mandibles had been clicking in frustration, with himself mostly for letting his guard down this much. He glanced down at the form that had planted herself between him and his death. Her broken arm jutting out at painful angles, the tail of the hugger constricting even more. He had his right hand supporting just under her elbow, there was much he could do.

Lar'ja and Thwei'ja had managed to pull some of the fingers off,

"Alright now pull away with all your might, and I will push!" Sain'ii commanded, "Aja." She looked out the corner of her eye, desperation could be seen, "Push my back okay. You won't hurt me. I promise." She smirked lifting her lips, her tiny nubs of mandibles showing on her gums.

"Okay Sain'ii, I trust you." Aja raised his mandibles in a smile,

Aja felt the pull of the fingers talons through the sides of his face, his pressure on Sain'ii's back was perfectly dispersed pushing her forward. Sain'ii was pushing as hard as she could with one good arm, the Hunt brothers were pulling the hugger off. Finally free from his face it latched around Sain'ii's arm with its fingers now, she fell forward in pain as the claws dug into her flesh. 

"CUT IT OFF!" She howled, "CUT THE PAUK'DE FILTH OFF" tears pricked her eyes as it twisted her right arm in different directions.

The hunters extended their ki'cti-pa, and started to cut the hugger away from her hand, they made short work of it. The blood dripping off their ki'cti-pa and burning the floor. She pulled her arm out of the acidic mess and started to nurse, pushing bones back into place as best she could. She sniffed from the pain, catching the scent of another hard meat that was watching nearby, her head twisted towards where the creature hid. It back away into the tunnel and disappeared. 

Aja had been scanning her arm, watching her put the bones back in place. Her body was exhausted,

"We need to get you on the ship Sain'ii," Aja said as a pure started in his chest, wanting to calm the female as best he could,

"We can't leave until they are all dead and you've each at least killed one." Sain'ii sighed, "I may look human Aja, but my mother, my bearer, Paya, taught me all about the hunt, and she's watching us now. So is my sire, waiting to take us to his halls."

"Very well, all we need is Thwei'ja's kill," Aja stated, "Then we can reduce this place to rubble."

Sain'ii had grabbed the huggers decapitated tail from the pile of mush, as he spoke, straightened it so its bones locked into place, then placed it along the outside of her arm. As a makeshift splint, needing something to hold it in place, she retrieved what fingers were left and bound together with some spare wire from her hip. Now she had a splint on her arm made from a face huggers body. Sain'ii tested her fingers movement, still feeling the pain she decided on keeping it unused. 

Aja finished what he was saying, Sain'ii and the other young hunters agreed.

Sain'ii strained to stand, her body' energy being siphoned to heal her wounds. Her eyes fluttered, and she dropped to a knee.

"Aja..." Sain'ii whispered, she then fully collapsed hitting the floor, her eyes closed fully, her breathing labored. 

The dark brown hunter turned as she collapsed, his hands reached down to her form. He flicked through his different views on his bio mask, confirming she was alive. Her body just exhausted from healing so much. From what little he understood of Yautja biology, they had something similar happen to them when they receive many mortal wounds, they have a functional organ in their body that accelerates healing at the cost of the other bodily functions. She would wake up when her body has seemed itself properly healed, or good enough to function.

"Lar'ja you take the point, Thwei'ja you cover behind us. I'll carry Sain'ii." Aja told them, "I remember stories my sire told me when I was a pup of an ooman Yautja. Shed exactly like us. Just not looks."

The grunted in agreement, taking up the commanded formation as they continued through the temple.

**Jesus fucking Christ. This took way too long and I've decided to split it into two chapters. Please send help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here we go. Part 2 of chapter 4. Chapter 5. Please pray for me. I'm slowly losing my mind lol! Anyways like always r&r love you all.  
**

_Cetanu was pacing the temple, around Sain'ii's unconscious body. He knew that this was bad since she hadn't woken when she arrived. He was terrified that he would have to collect her soon, although he knew better, that she was just unconscious from the wounds and her body was healing them, but he couldn't help but worry as a sire. _

"_My love, what is wrong?" Paya asked, coming up from behind and nestling her face against his neck, her mandibles playing along the side of his and tresses,_

"_**She isn't waking up." **__Cetanu worried, __**"You should have seen her, she's protecting them like she's known them for many rotations."**_

"_Don't you recognize that one my dear?" Paya calmed him,_

_He looked closely at the dark brown mottled hunter. Then he nodded to himself, knowing that she will be fine. He won't have to collect her anytime soon._

Aja and the young hunters were continuing through the temple, not being disturbed by anything Oomans or hard meat. The female that was being carried in Aja's arms, cradled against his chest like she was a pup, was still unconscious, although her arm had stopped bleeding and simply swelled. It had only been moments since she had saved Aja from a dishonorable death, his gratefulness couldn't be put into words.

They heard a distant beeping, no more than a few rooms away. The oomans had hauled up in a room, after one of the temples shifts, trapped with no way out. There were only two left now, Sebastian and Lex.

Their voices carried, no distinct words were heard, no important ones at least. They were just biding their time until the temple shifted so they could get to the surface.

Sain'ii rubbed her face into Aja's chest, inhaling deep in through her nose. Her head completely disorientated being surrounded by his scent,

"Rah'Jah, I told you not to melt the bodies." She mumbled,

Aja froze at the mention of his Sires name, causing the trio to stop in their pursuit of hard meat. Thwei'ja and Lar'ja both looking at Aja, then at the female he had cradled in his arms who had started growling a deep and menacing growl. Even though Aja had a bio mask on, the others could sense the fear in his eyes. A female that is angered is not a force to be reckoned with.

Her eyes flashed open, animalistic rage within them, she flailed in Aja's arms, he let her go then she turned and stared down the hall. Her pose completely and utterly ready for a fight, her growl residing in the lowest part of her chest dropped an octave, her claws flexing her breath silent.

They looked down the hall and switched through their visions until they saw the hard meat lurking down there. There were six in total, they had killed the oomans that were hidden. 

Sain'ii wasn't talking, because she wasn't conscious, her body had awoken at the strong scent of hard meat and automatically went into fighting mode.

"Hard meat, she smelt it," Aja stated quietly, 

"Is she even awake?" Thwei'ja questioned,

"I don't think so." Aja said, "Her actions are very instinctual."

Lar'ja growled, "Shall we discuss this after we finish our chiva? Or are you happy to die."

Sain'ii just stood her ground between them and the hard meat, her body low to the floor darling any of the hard meat to advance.

The young hunters had started firing down past her with their plasmacasters, dropping each one that ran forward towards them. Few stayed back at the ooman corpses, one of them seemed more intelligent than the others, started retreating the others following into the darkness.

All the remaining hard meat, in pools of acidic blood on the ground, slowly sizzling through the temple floor. Sain'ii's body fell shortly after, back into a coma-like state. Aja walked forward and picked up her collapsed form, again cradling her body against his. His hunt brothers went forth and started collecting skulls, Thwei'ja marking himself. They were ready to leave, preparing his bomb within his wrist computer, giving them minutes before the whole place blew, now all they had to do was make it back to the surface and call for transport.

They hadn't noticed the rogue band of hard meat escaped their onslaught. That had run straight to where the Queen was being chained, she starts screeching and as they were ordered they climbed aboard her body and started striking her, causing her acidic blood to melt through the chains that had been her home for thousands of years.

They were nearly out, five minutes of straight running, they had reached the entrance of the temple at the top of the grand staircase. That's when Sain'ii woke up, with such a start that Aja dropped her. She was gasping for air as if she had been choked,

"The Queen..." she rasped, "The Queen has broken free." She looked at each of them, her breath heavy. Her body heavy with exhaustion, but her wounds were healed enough.

"What do you mean the Queens free," Aja questioned, 

"I mean she is coming. She escaped from her chains. That's what woke me." Sain'ii stammered, "We need to either kill her or leave."

"This place is going to blow up in sixty earth seconds," Thwei'ja spoke up, 

"We got to move then," Sain'ii said, 

They took off down the stairs, traversing multiple steps at a time. Sain'ii and the young hunters reached the tunnel, the pallet, and wires down the bottom. They stopped and looked at the machinery,

"Don't know about you guys, I don't know c'jit about these new things oomans have." Sain'ii looked upset,

"Just get on." Aja grabbed her and tossed her onto the pallet, the hunters following suit, she held on tightly as one of them hit a board that was attached.

The machine kicked in straight away, pulling them towards the surface, having very little time before the bomb blows. She was watching Aja's wrist computer, as the countdown reached zero they were only halfway up the shaft. Sain'ii felt the rumble beneath her, the temple was engulfed in flames rushing to exit the cavern below. The flames raced up the tunnel behind them, she gripped Aja's hand that was in front of her. Hoping that they weren't burnt alive, unlike them she would survive that ordeal.

They flew out of the tunnel as the flames surrounded them, the pallet hit the machine at the top of the tunnel and threw them off it.

Hurling them twenty feet through the air, all four of them landing in the snow as the inferno blew above them. Sain'ii's breath came in long deep breaths, she laid there for a moment, absorbing what just happened. They were on the surface, the succeeded, they lived, and they attained the marks of the clan. All but Sain'ii held the mark upon their biomask and their crown.

"We made it." She said breathlessly,

Aja chafed at her, "Of course we made it." He got to his knees and lifted himself up, his hunt brothers already standing, they were watching the tunnel where the inferno was just before, the felt the thunderous steps before they heard her screech. The HardMeat Queen broke through to the surface, she stood there with such grace one could almost admire her. They all stood there and watched her, Sain'ii held her breath, never had she seen such a creature. The sheer height of her sent shivers down Sain'ii's spine, the Queen's crown sloped so far back over her body, it could almost be used as a shed door. The sleek black shone in the artificial light that was left over from the Oomans being there, her tail was swaying back and forth as she calculated what she would do. Her children had sacrificed themselves to free her.

The hunt brothers tensed themselves before they started breaking off from their small group, heading to surround the Queen. Aja stayed near Sain'ii as the Queen had set her sights on the female.

Sain'ii turned and watched the males circle the Queen, she caught the gist of what was happening. She lowered herself into a battle stance and brandished her claws, waiting for Aja's signal.

All four of them slowly paced around as the Queen stood there watching them, watching Sain'ii intently. The Queen charged at the female, intent on taking her down first.

The Queens large bipedal form moved fast for its size, catching Sain'ii off guard but not Aja, he was very aware of how fast Hard Meat could be. He shoved Sain'ii yo the side before leaping up and extending his combistick, impaling it into the Queens' throat as she barrelled past. Sain'ii got to her feet again, to see the Queen screech on pain and try to get the combistick out of her neck.

Thwei'ja and Lar'ja had been stabbing their combisticks into her legs, avoiding her lashing tail as much as they could. Her screeches of pain filled the air, the Queen had too much to focus on. Watching all four of them, then trying to counter the ones attacking her and her trying to attack. Sain'ii stood there, trying to figure a way she could help, all she had were her teeth and claws. Watching the Queen move, Sain'ii lowered herself, ready to pounce the next time she came past her.

The Queen lined up to charge at the female, just as she felt a net wrap around her crown. The Hunt brothers were working in unison to pull the Queen down, Sain'ii taking the opportunity ran at the toppling Queen, she launched herself into its sides pushing her all the way down to the ground. Sain'ii started digging her claws into the Queen's soft belly working up towards her head. The young hunters moved to tie the Queen down with their wire, securing her tail first to prevent it from striking anyone. The lower forearms of the Queen grasped Sain'ii's body, the grand crown of hers lowered, her mouths moving to bite her.

Sain'ii looked up, her eyes filled with terror, the Queens claws digging into her sides. Not letting her move.

"Aja-aaaaa!" Sain'ii yelled, the panic in her voice setting in,

"Sain'ii!" He leaped across the Queen's body, letting out his Ki'cti-pa slicing through the Queens' forearms. He held onto Sain'ii, making sure she didn't fall.

The other arm still holding onto her side, the Queens' head swayed with her movement determined to bite her. The Queen's inner mouth grasped onto her bicep muscle, tearing straight through her skin. Stifling a scream Sain'ii grasped onto the Queen's forearm that was digging into her side, digging her claw into its chitinous flesh.

"AJA PULL ME NOW." She strained the yell, he looked around her at what she planned on doing.

He nodded, bracing his hands around her smaller arms and pulled her as hard as he could. He felt the strain of her arm give way as her shoulder popped out of its socket, no noises of pain escaped from her but from the Queen itself. A final pull and Sain'ii was free, relatively free, the Queens' hand was still embedded into her body, the Queen thrashed under the binds that Thwei'ja and Lar'ja were securing, pouring her acidic blood all over the snow-covered ground.

Sain'ii groaned from the ground where she landed after Aja pulled her away from the Hard Meat Queen. Her right arm still sore from the face hugger earlier, now her left being wounded deeply from the Queen's bite, but now having her right shoulder dislocated. Sain'ii pulled herself to her knees, pressing her forehead on the ground Sain'ii let out a long moan. Exhaustion, pain and oddly satisfaction, she lifted her left arm and started to gently pry out the Queen's appendage that was still in her body.

The young hunters worked together to keep the Queen restrained, Aja had re-joined his hunt brothers in finalizing their kill on the rampart Queen. He retrieved his combistick from the Queens' throat, then shoved it through her stomach piercing into the ground. The Queens cries pierced the cold air, screeches for her dead children, her howling for help. Cut short, the screech gurgling by the blood now pouring out of her throat. The young hunters climbed up her corpse and let out a victorious roar, the shook Sain'ii's world.

Sain'ii rolled her head to the side, watching the hunt brothers atop of the black mountain that was the Queen's corpse. Her vision started being surrounded by black shadows, the pain in her body started numbing her senses. So much that she didn't hear or feel the drop ship coming down, landing not too far from where they were. Or hear the hunt brothers celebrating a successful chiva and the kill of a Hard Meat Queen. Sain'ii didn't feel anyone pick her up from the ground, her body was in complete numbness.

Groggily she turned her head towards the person picking her up, her nose finally picking up the scent of home.

"I..is that you...?" She moaned, "Y.. Yeyinde...?" looking up at his chest, the faint green mottling, up to his neck where it blended into his raised hide coming from his shoulders, "I…it really is..."

She huffed his scent in, content with her place right now is the safest she could possibly be. She let her mind fall into the slumber it was so obviously begging for.

"Hunt Master Yeyinde." Aja walked up with a fist to his chest in greeting to his superior,

"Aja, you are blooded now, no need to greet me in such a formal way." Yeyinde chuffed,

"Very well." Aja lowered his first and fell in step with Yeyinde, heading back towards the ship leaving his hunt brothers to bring the Queens skull and remains into the ship, "Will Sain'ii be okay?" His eyes darted to her in his mentors' arms,

"I am almost positive that she has been through worse," Yeyinde started slowly, "She is a very special being. I'm sure you have noticed Aja. I'm guessing she sustained some bad wounds, just from what I can see. Even a Yautja couldn't take this much damage without feeling exhausted, or at least tired."

"You will be able to review our bio-helms video feeds. There's a lot that happened and too much to explain if I may be honest." Aja stated,

"I'm sure the Matriarch will enjoy watching them." Yeyinde calmly told Aja as they started up on of the few ramps that protruded from the dropship, 

"T.. The Matriarch is here?!" Aja was taken by surprise with this,

"Yes, on board the clanship, she's here for Sain'ii." Yeyinde ended the conversation with that and continued into the ship heading straight for the healers.

Aja stood at the top of the ramp for a moment longer to ponder what it all could mean. Then deciding to help his hunt brothers with their final kill together, he pushed it to the back of his mind to ponder on at another time.

Yeyinde boarded the ship's elevator, pressing the button that corresponded with where he wanted to go. He couldn't help but replay his meeting with the Matriarch in his head.

_The dropship landed on Yaut a few hours after leaving the clanship that was in orbit,  
_

"_The meeting is set Yeyinde, you should be able to head straight to the main building. They will escort you from there." Rah'Jah stated from the pilot seat,_

_Yeyinde grunted a thanks and started through the ship to his quarters, placing the awu'asa that was polished to gleam upon his body. Making sure he looked his best to meet with the Matriarch. She had seemed to be impressed with the footage he sent ahead and was eager to discuss further what the creature he encountered on the back-water planet was. Strapping on some of the new skulls procured from the planet to his waist to show off that he had successfully killed multiple Oomans. _

_He made his way for the exit ramp that was already down, descending he was greeted by four female warriors that were a part of the Matriarchs personal guard, Paya's Chosen. They were all taller than he was, easily 2 heads above him. _

"_Hunt Master Yeyinde." One of the taller white clad females greeted him,_

_Yeyinde bowed his head in respect for the female and her position, "It is an honor to be greeted by one of Paya's Chosen." He said respectfully,  
_

"_We will escort to the meeting place our Matriarch has deemed appropriate." She stated the other three surrounded behind him as the one who spoke to him took lead.  
_

The elevator stopped, jostling Yeyinde out of his memory. He arrived at the deck where Ae'Sha was located, he knew he would be able to heal Sain'ii after having analyzed the scans and DNA that he had collected when they were on the planet many rotations ago. He looked down at the peculiar being in his arms, she looked almost at peace. Her instincts would have kicked in if she felt any danger, it was obvious that she trusted him. He clicked his tusks idly against his serrated teeth, his feet just taking him to where he needed to go.

The door in front of him was shut, shifting Sain'ii into a hold similar to that of a bearers hold of their pup, Yeyinde buzzed the intercom.

"What is it?!" An agitated voice asked from within,

"Ae'sha, its Yeyinde." He stated, "I have Sain'ii with me, she is wounded."

The door opened immediately to Ae'Sha and his lighter green mottling compared to Yeyinde's. The smell wafted around him and the unconscious body of Sain'ii. He instantly closed his mouth to prevent the acidic scent of hard meat blood come into his senses, what he wasn't prepared for was the Sain'ii's body reacted with such violence, springing from his hold into the medical room searching for the Hard Meat. Her body heaved with every huff she took in, the growl that shook Yeyinde's bones also took him by surprise, an instinctual fear built up within him. That of being the brunt of Bearers Rage.

Ae'Sha had immediately back away from Sain'ii's shaking form. Her eyes scanning the room over and over, each time they passed Ae'Sha and Yeyinde they could tell she was not present but her body was instinctually present enough to fight against whatever posed the threat.

"Why does the room smell like rotten hard meat Ae'Sha." Yeyinde carefully asked, all the while keeping an eye on Sain'ii,

"Just some research." Ae'Sha said as nonchalantly as he could.

Sain'ii stiffened and looked around once more not spotting the hard meat but now recognizing the death like scent to the acrid smell. Her body shuddered once again, and she started to droop towards the ground. The growl had ceased as quickly as it started.

Yeyinde moved forward as quickly as possible before she hit the hard flooring of the room. Cradling her once again as she fell back into a state of unconsciousness.

"Well. That certainly was an experience." Ae'Sha stated.

**IM SO SORRY EVERYONE WITH HOW LATE THIS IS IVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING WITH A WRITING BLOCK AND I CRY BecAUSE OF IT PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**


End file.
